Behind my Back
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: After the war with Saint Dane, the Travelers get a chance to settle down. Confusing feelings come upon them all as they figure out their hearts. Pairings: SpaderxCourtney, BobbyxLoor, BobbyxSpader, LoorxCourtney.
1. Chapter 1

_After the war with Saint Dane, the Travelers get a chance to settle down. Confusing feelings come upon them all as they cheat on others while others cheat on them. SpaderxCourtney, BobbyxLoor, BobbyxSpader, LoorxCourtney._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

So starts my first Pendragon fanfic. My first M rated fic as well. On top of that, my first Yaoi and Yuri fic. I've been busy, and extremely bored. It's mostly Yaoi (which is boy with boy love) while the Yuri is more friendship wise. There's straightness as well. No actual sex for now (well, there's hinted), but some touching in this chapter. **Don't bother reading if you don't like this kind of thing.**

Anyway, here is the first chapter, it's told from Bobby's view. Other chapters are told from other POVs. The start is a little steamy, but the rest is clean say for hinted stuff toward the end. Enjoy.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

**Chapter 1- (I'll think of names later, give me suggestions)**

I smiled slightly as Spader's lips brushed my own. He was an amazing kisser. I opened my mouth as I felt his lips part and his tongue sweep over my bottom lip. I moaned softly into the kiss as his tongue entered my mouth. I loved his taste; it was sweet and reminded me of the after taste of sniggers. I leaned into the kiss eagerly, wanting more of him.

I was throbbing; I don't think Spader was any different. I slid my hand down his firm stomach and squeezed the bulge in his pants. Spader gasped against my lips. I smiled, I knew he liked it. Spader pulled away but pecked me on the lips lightly before pulling away completely. "I love you," he murmured softly, nuzzling into my shoulder.

I smiled, hugging the aquaneer tightly, weaving my fingers through his long black hair. He'd grown it out more so it went past his shoulders. It was soft to the touch, and I loved it. I gently pushed him down onto the couch, moving over him.

Spader looked up at me, seeming a little embarrassed. "Don't you love me too?" he asked softly.

I smiled and kissed him, pressing our bodies together. "Of course I do, silly. Don't ask stupid questions." Spader ached toward my body desperately. I kissed him softly on the forehead and brushed his long hair aside before latching onto his neck. Spader whimpered softly, happily moaning my name. I knew this was his hot spot, I was going to turn him on even more and I loved when he was extremely horny.

I felt him grind against me, but it was difficult for him because he was on the bottom. I pulled away from his neck and tugged him against me, pulling him on top. Spader smiled and he straddled my waist. I felt him rub against me and I tugged him upward on my body. I slipped my hand into his pants and he gasped softly at my touch.

"Courtney and Loor will be back soon, we shouldn't…" Spader murmured. I licked the head of his throbbing arousal and Spader quickly hushed. He obediently crawled off me and laid down on his back so I could get to him better. I took him into my mouth, licking away a few drops of sweet pre-cum.

Spader whimpered my name happily, aching his back to get deeper into my mouth. I bit and sucked at the sensitive organ in my mouth. I felt Spader give a sudden little jerk which I'd learned he always did when he was extremely close. I was about to take him deeper into my mouth and get ready to swallow his seed when a knock came from the door.

Spader and I jerked away from each other immediately and Spader tucked his throbbing and extremely close self away. I could tell it was driving him insane and that he desperately needed to cum. "Go finish it up in the bathroom," I said firmly, going to open the door.

"I like you to do it…" he sighed, heading toward the bathroom.

I opened the door and Courtney came in, hands full of shopping bags. Loor quickly followed her in. "Thanks for opening the door; I couldn't get to my key. Why was the door locked?" Courtney asked as she and Loor placed the shopping bags on the counter.

"I took a shower, didn't want anyone walking in."

Courtney nodded. "Where's Spader? Is he even up yet?"

Loor and Courtney went and started to put things away. Yay, they'd bought food! "Yeah, he's in the bathroom."

Almost as if on cue Spader stepped out of the bathroom. I sent him a small smile and he glanced away in slight embarrassment. "Hey look, food," Spader said happily.

"Yep. Glad you're awake," Courtney said with a smile. Spader winked at her and went to help put stuff away. I couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of them. Both of them had amazing and lean athletic bodies. They were both very beautiful people; Courtney with her soft and shiny long brown hair and beautiful silver eyes; Spader with his deep sun colored skin, long black hair, dazzling smile, and almond shaped sparkling chocolate eyes. It was no wonder I use to have a major crush on Courtney and was now head over heels for Spader. I loved them both for more then their looks though. I've told you a million times of Spader's amazing personality. He was funny, always upbeat, had a fiery spirit, and was very cocky. Courtney was strong willed, confident, and always trying to prove herself.

I think the thing I was most jealous of though was that they were together. How well the fit together, how passionate they were, it made me wish things were different between Loor and me. Loor wasn't the affectionate type. I still loved her to death though. I thought she was beautiful, and I loved how amazing she was. It was just; I wish she'd be more affectionate. It never used to bug me, but after getting a taste of Spader's passion, I was hooked. Strangely though, she's become even less affectionate lately. Maybe it was just me, but even Courtney and Spader weren't as affectionate as before.

I'd asked Spader about it, but he really didn't want to talk. I found out after bugging him and hitting his temper that it was because he didn't like to think of Courtney when he was with me. He also snapped at me that it was difficult loving two people, cheating on the one.

It made sense, and suddenly I started to worry about my relationship with Loor more. Was our relationship killing the relationship with our girlfriends? Then I realized Loor was the distant one, and Courtney was being just as distant as Spader (though they still had more passion between them then Loor and I have ever had).

I looked up curiously toward Spader and Courtney, Spader had his arms wrapped around her waist and was nuzzled into her shoulder. A bit of jealousy came over me and I threw a glance toward Loor. She was staring at them as well, frowning. It surprised me a little, so I went over to her, offering her my hand.

She looked up and stared at me for a moment, but then smiled slightly and took my hand. "Loor, can I talk to you?" I asked softly.

Loor didn't seem bothered. "I would like to talk to you as well, Pendragon," I flinched when she used my last name.

We both headed toward the balcony of the nice apartment the four of us shared. "What's wrong?" I asked uneasily.

Loor looked at me in slight confusion. "Nothing, I just want to tell you that I wanted to take Courtney with me to Zadaa. Is that alright?"

"Oh," I said in slight surprise. "Just the two of you? I don't mind you two going, but usually all four of us would go. I'll miss you…" Truth was I loved when Spader and I got a night alone. It didn't happen very often at all, and when it did, we took full advantage of it. Sometimes Spader and I made love when Loor and Courtney were there, but it was difficult because Spader couldn't make a sound and I couldn't thrust too hard or else it might make too much noise.

Loor gave me a smile, "It will be okay, Pendragon. We will only be gone a few days." Then she leaned in and kissed me softly. I regretted it immediately, but suddenly I wanted a passionate kiss. I yanked the warrior against me and kissed her back roughly. I wanted in her mouth, but she wouldn't let me. We'd been going out for months and she wouldn't even let me French kiss her!

When I pulled away, Loor was glaring at me. "Do not do that again, Pendragon." She then walked away, a frown still on her face.

I grit my teeth and headed inside to find Spader. I looked around in surprise when I didn't see him anywhere. I saw Loor storm into her and Courtney's room and slam the door. I turned my eyes to the room I shared with Spader.

Curiously I opened the door; it wasn't even all the way closed. I saw the two making out on Spader's bed. I had to laugh a little. Wow, they really were being distant. Usually they'd already be making love at this point.

Courtney noticed me and gasped in surprise. "I guess we forgot to shut the door again."

Spader crawled off Courtney and sent me a sheepish smile. "Pendragon, do you prefer getting locked out, or walking in and finding us having a lovey-do?"

I chuckled. "If you're both clothed, then unlocked. If you guys start to strip, please lock it." I smiled, a blush rising to my face as I remembered the few times I'd walked in on them. They usually didn't do it in the dark, so when I walked in I always got the fun view of Spader covered in a fine sheen of sweat, thrusting into Courtney, on the edge of his climax. I'd also walked in on quite a few types of foreplay. It was always a fun treat and made me horny as hell.

Spader sent me a seductive smiled and winked at me. I glanced away, blushing deeper. "We should probably lock the door then," Courtney laughed, tugging Spader back on top of her.

"Hobey-ho," Spader murmured seductively, kissing Courtney on the lips with tender passion. I gasped, forcing myself to look away. It was getting hot in the room, really hot. I loved watching Spader be dominant. I was usually dominant with him even though he was older, but he liked taking up being dominate when he felt like it. It was the same way with Courtney, he'd let her have her way with him sometimes. Usually when it suited her.

I left the room silently, closing the door behind me. I sighed, sitting on the couch and flicking the TV on. I was alone, with a ticked off girlfriend in one room and my ex girlfriend and best friend making love in my room. Life can be so weird at times. Most people who were 18 didn't watch cartoons, but hey, I wasn't normal. I also did my favorite thing of channel flicking.

I perked up when Loor came out of her room. "Where's Courtney?" she asked softly.

"Um, well, she and Spader are in my room… they're a little, uh, occupied," I replied unsurely.

Loor's frown deepened and she sat next to me on the couch, eyes settling on the TV. She didn't understand most of it, but watched none the less. I sighed; we were sitting a good distance apart. "I am sorry, Pendragon," she suddenly spoke up.

I sent her a look of confusion. "Why?"

"I haven't been very fair to you. I should pay more attention to you. At least as much attention as Courtney pays Spader. I do love you," she looked up at me. I flinched a little on the inside at seeing her emotionless eyes. I was used to Spader's shining and easy to read eyes.

"It's okay, I love you too," I said sincerely, pulling her into my arms.

We laid on the couch holding each other for a while. At one point I actually fell asleep. Spader woke me though. "Hey, wake up, mate," he spoke softly, gently nudging me a few times. I slowly opened my eyes and met shiny brown ones. "Hobey-ho," Spader laughed playfully, sitting on my stomach.

"What time is it? Where's Loor?"

Spader tilted his head. "She and Courtney left… I didn't even know they were going any where." I noticed a tab bit of anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern coating my question. Spader wasn't mad very often.

He frowned, scowling at the floor. "She completely used me and left. As soon as I took care of her she suddenly said she had to go with Loor to Zadaa. I don't even think she said 'I love you' the entire time." Then the anger slowly vanished, replaced with gloom. "I must have done something wrong…" he murmured, pulling his knees up to his chest.

My eyes softened and I pulled Spader into my arms. "No you didn't," I said firmly. I softly kissed him on the forehead and cuddled the aquaneer.

"Pendragon… can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked curiously, nuzzling into my chest.

I smiled. Spader was very loving. He liked to cuddle and kiss, murmur 'I love you's and mean them. He liked to sleep cuddled up together. He preferred making love by tending to his partner, showing how much he cared. I couldn't help but to feel awful for him, if Courtney just used him, then chances were that Spader hadn't even gotten to climax.

"Of course you can," I soothed into his ear softly. Spader looked up to me and smiled, kissing me. I kissed back happily, pulling him closer so I could get more of him. "I love you so much," I mumbled against his lips.

Spader pulled away and stared into my eyes for a second before nuzzling into my neck. I held him close. "I love you too."

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, it's from Courtney's POV. It's short, sorry.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

**Chapter 2- **

I smiled as I led Loor down the side walk to the Sherwood House. I felt so much guilt in the back of my mind though. I loved Spader, he was amazingly sweet. I also felt awful for leaving him like that. All he'd cared about was me. He tended to my every want and desire. It felt so amazing as his fingers and tongue traced over my most sensitive parts. He'd sent me over the edge so many times, at least 3 if not more. Then he slid himself into me, sending me over the edge once more with his thrusts.

I was finally completely taken care of, and all he ever asked for was to release after holding himself back until my needs were met. Then I'd asked if we could stop. I'd surprised him a little; he was tense and desperate to meet his climax. It wasn't in his nature to use someone though. He didn't want to meet his edge in me if I didn't want him too, so he softly said okay. I could see how horrible it was for him, but I hadn't done anything for him. I felt so guilty, he had nothing but undying love for me but I wouldn't even respond to his soft pleading 'I love you's.

I pushed Spader from my mind though, I was with Loor. "Courtney, what is wrong?" Loor asked, concerned for me.

I flinched slightly, hating to have her—anyone—worry over me. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong," I replied strongly. I wanted to look so tough for Loor. She was fearless, she never failed at anything. She was perfect with her deep chocolate skin and long dark brown hair that practically looked black.

"Tell me?" Loor persisted.

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop till she knew. "Don't worry, it's just about Spader."

Loor frowned. "How are things between the two of you?"

I lowered her eyes, that question stung, but I wanted to answer. "I think I really hurt him today before we left. All he does is care about me, but I'm so mean to him. I do love him, but, when I look into his eyes I feel so bad. I know I'm cheating on him. I know I love you as well, even more."

I let my head fall, feeling like I was about to cry. "I'm just using him," I choked out softly. Loor pulled me close, holding me to her. We'd stopped walking. I felt small tears in my eyes, I wanted to look strong for Loor, but I just couldn't seem to pull it off.

Loor was always there for me, always watching after me, always ready to protect me. She did so much for me, and all I could do was cry on her shoulder. Loor pulled me closer, kissing me softly, murmured soft quiets and every-thing-will-be-alrights. It just made me cry worse, feeling awful for making her look after me like this. "I'm sorry," I choked out softly, gripping tightly to her like she was my last lifeline.

"We are going to go to Zadaa and just be together. We are not going to worry about anyone except each other. Just the two of us," she soothed tenderly. "You need to get away from everything for a while. Worry about Spader another time, he might need some time as well."

Loor and Spader were friends, she'd helped Spader out a lot when he'd first become a Traveler. She admitted she liked how he always let her try, and always stood by, offering help if only she needed it. She didn't like that me and him were together though, the only reason she put up with it was because she knew I loved him.

"Just the two of us sounds nice," I said as my tears stopped. I loved being with Loor. When the four of us all moved into together, I was going to share a room with Spader, and Bobby a room with Loor. Loor said she didn't like that idea much and that's how the agreements of the guys in one room and me and Loor in the other. I hated Loor's guts for that. So Spader and me would always slip out of our rooms and sleep with each other on the couch. I loved him to death, clinging close to him as we both slept.

Then things started between Loor and me. It was strange; it started out with me hating her and her hating me. And we hated each other A LOT. Then something had happened between Bobby and me. It was ruff for us to be friends since he was my ex boyfriend and dating a girl who's guts I'd hated. Spader usually kept things calm between us all, but unfortunately, he'd been on Cloral, making sure his home territory was fine. Usually I went with him, but he would only be there for a few hours during that visit.

Well Loor actually calmed everything, asked me if I was alright. She'd been nice, and I felt something. A flicker. I couldn't describe it. Once everything was calm, Bobby started to worry about Spader. He said the aquaneer should have been back by now and that he was going to go find him. Bobby left and I was alone with the Batu warrior.

We became friends over time and it blossomed into a little more when she kissed me one day.

The two of us continued on our journey to the Sherwood House. I was excited to see Zadaa.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! It's from Bobby's point of view.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

**Chapter 3:**

I looked down, smiling tenderly. Spader was cuddled up against me, sound asleep. I wanted to wake him as soon as possible, because I almost couldn't wait till I finally got to be in him after at least a month. I'd wanted to last night, and I hinted to Spader a little, but he didn't pick them up. He hadn't sent me any of his hints either. He was still hurting from being used by Courtney. I understood and respected that, just enjoying that he felt like sleeping with me.

I leaned down and kissed him softly. Spader could be pretty irritable in the morning, so I decided I'd let him sleep a little longer. He had endless amounts of energy it seemed, but to have all that energy he had to sleep a good amount. I learned that on First Earth. He hadn't slept very well his first few nights there and it started to show its side effects.

I had to laugh a little, he was interesting. I knew pretty much all his little secrets and little things he did; like he always tangled himself up with his quilt when he was asleep, he talked in his sleep when he had nightmares, he liked watching sunsets and the moon on a rooftop, he asked tons of questions and was extremely curious about everything, he loved rice with butter, he had a pet fish when he was a little kid, he hummed sometimes at night, and he could kill any plant you gave him. I smiled, suppressed a laugh, and nuzzled him tenderly.

Spader shifted in my arms and I decided to help him awake by kissing him forcefully. Spader jerked in surprise against my lips, but quickly caught on. I moved over him and Spader wrapped his legs around my waist, pulling us closer together. I could never get over how powerful those legs were after so much swimming.

"Morning," I breathed, smiling at him. Spader yawned softly, pushing himself into a sitting position, trying to come to reality.

"Morning, Pendragon," he replied drowsily. I smiled, running my fingers through long black hair. Usually his hair had a shaggy look to it do to swimming in the ocean and then having it blow dried going 70 miles an hour across the ocean on a skimmer. Right now though, it was soft and straight, falling a little past his shoulders.

"We're home alone today," I pointed out, "oh, and we have food!"

"Yay!" Spader chimed happily. He hugged me and I smiled. Pieces of longish brown hair were in my face as I looked down at the aquaneer. I'd probably have to get a hair cut soon. Suddenly Spader looked up at me curiously. "Pendragon, how long have we been together?" he asked.

I paused in thought, unsure. Ever since the whole fluming to other territories came to play in my life, I'd given up on Second Earth dates. "Probably a few months," I answered.

Spader seemed fine with the answer, because he nodded contently. "Do you ever feel jealous of when I'm with Courtney?" Spader asked again.

I raised an eyebrow toward the Cloran; he was leading up to something. "Sometimes; why?"

Spader nodded thoughtfully, ignoring my why. "What if it was just us dating? Wouldn't you like me to be all yours? What if we didn't have to hide anything?"

My eyes widened in surprise. It was strange; he'd never asked anything like this. We'd been with our girls longer then each other. I'd been with Loor for about 5 months, Spader with Courtney for 3 months, then the two of us for probably about 2 and a half. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" I asked softly.

Spader lowered his eyes, becoming uncomfortable. "I just… I think it would be a lot better, if, I could be your only." Spader wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I gently ran my hand down his back, rubbing him tenderly. "Spader," I said softly, "you know I love Loor. Besides, you love Courtney as well. How could you leave her?"

Spader snapped his gaze to meet mine then stood up, walking across the room away from me. He was upset and anxious. I felt bad; the effects were finally kicking in. Spader was tired of sharing me and being shared. "I'm just a phase, aren't I?" he asked, his tone pledging me to say no, it held no anger. I flinched. He wasn't, I did love him. It was just, I'd never really given it any thought as to who I wanted to be with forever.

I flinched again, Loor made the most sense. As much as I felt bad for holding something like this against the aquaneer facing me, he wasn't going to be able to bear me a family. We were all getting older; almost brushing our twenties (Spader and Loor had probably hit them). In a few years, I did want to settle down and have a family. If I stayed with Spader, that wouldn't happen.

I sighed softly, Spader's eyes were glazed. I just realized I hadn't answered. He turned away from me, leaving the room. My heart was suddenly aching, badly. Spader wanted free of the limits I'd laid on him. He wanted to be my only. I wanted him and Loor both.

"Spader," I called firmly, leaving our room. He was curled up on the couch, eyes glassy, working hard to keep his emotions in check. "Spader," I breathed softly, pulling him into my arms, "do you really want to make things final yet? Don't you want to stay with Courtney?"

Spader was clinging to me, "No, I don't want it final, if I said I did, then I won't be able to be with you at all. I'd rather be number eight on your list then have you leave me." His voice was cracking, just like my heart. It really was heartbreaking to see him in pain. Suddenly I noticed something, another difference between Loor and Spader. Spader didn't care if he needed help, he wasn't scared to cry in front of me, wasn't scared to let all his emotions out in tears on my shoulder. But I'd never seen Loor venerable a second of my life besides when she'd been in water unable to swim. I could actually protect the aquaneer.

I ran my fingers through his hair, desperate to find words to make him feel better. Why couldn't I think of anything? I wanted both Loor and Spader, I loved them both. It wasn't fair to either of them. I closed my eyes, laying my head atop Spader's. Loor seemed so distant now. Courtney was being distant from Spader as well. I frowned; it suddenly seemed to make sense. Spader wanted more of me; all of me, to make up for everything Courtney was taking away.

I sighed softly, why were our girls leaving us? I guess the final question was, did I break off with Loor and go with Spader. Or did I break up with Spader and try to fix things with the Batu Warrior? Spader fidgeted in my arms and I let him go. He pushed himself out of my arms and looked me in the eyes, confidence and absolute sincerity shining in his chocolate orbs, "I want to be with you forever, Bobby."

He'd made up his mind on what he absolutely wanted, it was near impossible to sway him from his decision now.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

So the problems are starting to arise. Spader and Loor aren't very happy about their lover's other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four! Yay! It's from Spader's view, enjoy!

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

**Chapter 4 –**

I was confused, I barely knew what I wanted, but I did have a faint idea. I really wanted to be with Pendragon. I did care about Courtney, but I just couldn't bring myself to think about things between us now. Is it my fault things have suddenly turned so badly?

I sighed softly, slowly pushing myself from Pendragon's arms and off the couch. I didn't want held at the second or touched. I wanted to be alone to think a bit. The first thought coming to my mind was that I was really home sick. I wanted to go swimming in the warm water of Cloral's massive ocean, laugh and joke with my friends over sniggers, and I think I missed the sun the most. And the air. The sweet sent of the sea's breeze. You never really miss the feel of the sun on your skin or the wind blowing through your hair until you don't have them anymore. It's an awful feeling to grow up taking them for granted and then suddenly having them taken away. The air here feels, polluted I guess you call it.

"Spader," Pendragon started to speak softly but he trailed off.

I slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. A nice warm shower sounded nice about now. Just a little alone time to think and relax. I smiled, turning on the water and undressing. It felt great to be under the hot water, but something disturbed my happy state.

Pendragon stepped into the shower with me and pinned me to the wall. I felt lips on mine, but I tried to pull away. I didn't want that this very second. "I know you want to be alone, but hear me out," Pendragon said softly into my ear.

I shivered and looked into his eyes, feeling heat raise to my face. I'll admit I'm not the slightest bit modest, but this was a little different. "About what?"

"About us being together, forever, no secrets."

I gasped aloud in surprise without being able to help it. Pendragon did love Loor, I would have thought he wouldn't have said anything about this instead and just would have waited until I gave up on my thoughts of being his only. His only… I shivered and Pendragon gave me a questioning look. To be able to be the only person to touch his lips, to be able to fall asleep him with every night, to be able to show our love for each other when ever we wanted… it all sounded so nice.

My smile faded. So nice- but also impossible. Even my positive outlook on life couldn't deny how ridiculous it seemed. Pendragon loved Loor as much as he loved me, even more at times.

I couldn't help frowning slightly. It was so unfair. I'd do anything for Pendragon, I loved him to death. Did Loor? No, but Pendragon still seemed to love her more. I couldn't help my gender, and I also didn't see why it was such a big deal. I could love Pendragon just as well as any girl. He'd freaked out the first time I'd kissed him. I still don't know why. He'd said it was wrong for two guys to be together after he'd shoved me away.

I felt a little guilty for kissing Pendragon, I was with Courtney after all, but I'd been really caught up in the moment. When Pendragon shoved me away it had really hurt, but I didn't dwell on it. A few days later, Pendragon started asking me about the kiss, his face a bright red. I'd never got what the big deal was. Why he was so embarrassed? Why couldn't two guys be together? The way he talked about the kiss, I'd decided he'd liked it and asked him if it was true. He was silent and a playful smile crossed my lips. I kissed him again, and he didn't push me away this time; but he didn't kiss back either, so it wasn't very nice. I hated kissing anyone that wouldn't respond.

A few days later again, Pendragon brought up both our kisses. I didn't bother paying too much attention. I had no desire to kiss someone who was non responsive. Pendragon kept throwing me these hints that he wanted another kiss, but I honestly didn't care much for a relationship with him- to be used quickly and pushed aside by my friend. I already had Courtney after all. Then he kissed me. It was kind of a wow moment for me. He went right out and pinned me against a wall, pressing our bodies together. He was stronger then me, but I didn't care to fight against him.

I kissed back passionately, about to take over when Pendragon slowly pulled away. I mean like, he really pulled away. He kept repeating sorrys as he let go of me. I frowned, kissing him. He was watching me warily, and said something about Loor. She wasn't brought up for a second time once we started to kiss again and again. It had been really amazing, Pendragon wasn't the best kisser I'd ever met, but there was really something special there. It's amazing; it's still there when he kisses me passionately.

I'm older then Pendragon by a year or two, but after training with Loor for a while he was a lot stronger than me. So usually I let him be dominant, I still don't like just lying back and taking it though. Not my style.

Lips pressing themselves to mine snapped me from my trance. I gasped softly as Pendragon's hands started to trace my body. I let my eyes fall closed and I leaned into the kiss. It felt amazing when he did this to me. "Bobby," I murmured softly against his lips, shifting beneath him slightly to get a little bit of friction against my aching arousal. He had me pinned to the wall of the shower, hot water was pouring down on us.

Pendragon brushed my wet hair away from my neck and starting to suck and bite at my tan skin. I sighed happily, not caring if he left a mark. If he did, my Traveler healing powers would heal it in the matter of a few pecks. He pulled away from my neck, placing soft feathered kisses along on my collar bone before kissing me on the lips again.

My eyes were squeezed shut, soft moans and gasps escaping my lips when he bit at a sensitive area. I hated not being able to react, I wanted to kiss Bobby back, but I was really lost in the pleasure. My heart rate was spiking through the roof and my eyes finally flew open as Bobby started to grind his hips against mine. I ground back gladly, meeting his rhythm with my own. Bobby gasped softly at my quick tempo I'd set. "So will you be mine, forever, Vo?"

I met his gaze, feeling a tab embarrassed. He never called me Vo. "I will, I really want to be," I panted softly. I kissed him passionately, pressing my body as close to his as I could get. I really wanted Pendragon right now. He knew it as well.

He turned the water off and pulled me into his arms. We were dripping wet, but neither of us cared. Pendragon dragged me out of the bathroom and placed me on his bed. He moved over me, kissing me several times. "You want this, right?" he asked me softly, checking to see if he could proceed.

I nodded, jerking my hips upwards against his. Bobby gasped in slight surprise and blindly reached over to his bedside, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. I pulled my knees close to my chest and Bobby pushed me back a little, spreading lube over his fingers before pushing them into me. I flinched slightly, I knew he did it so his cock wouldn't be as big as a shock for me, but I really didn't like his fingers in me. It made me so anxious, desperate for his full length. "Bobby, please," I said softly, restlessly shifting down onto his digits.

Bobby smiled as me, coating his cock in lube before pushing it into me. I gasped softly, adjusting to his size. It hurt quite a bit because we hadn't made love like this for a while. I didn't want to admit it to Pendragon, but he noticed my pained expression. "I thought I might hurt you," he said, sounding upset at himself.

"It's okay, I'm already better. Bobby, could you move? Please?"

He nodded and pushed himself into me. It felt amazing, and I gasped softly, squeezing my eyes closed. I reached out toward Pendragon and he took my hands, wrapping me in a hug as he lay on top of me. He pushed into me again and his thrusts started to grow faster.

I was moaning, Bobby was kissing me to either encourage my cries or hush them. I'm not sure, but I didn't care too much. I couldn't help them if I'd wanted to. "Wow, you're absolutely beautiful, Vo," Bobby murmured softly into my ear, licking the shell.

I shivered and kissed him passionately, feeling a tab embarrassed that he'd talk about me like that. "Thank you…" I murmured softly, the embarrassment showing in my voice.

Bobby laughed and playfully ruffled my hair. "It's fun embarrassing you." I smiled nervously at him and shifted slightly, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with our current position. It felt amazing because he could thrust so deep into me and hit my special spot pretty much every time, but it made my back ache after a little bit. "You okay?"

I nodded, but shifted again. Bobby sent me a doubting look and pulled himself out of me. I gasped in alarm, "W-wait! No, Bobby, please!" How could he just stop when I was like this? It would be even worse then when Courtney stopped me!

"Relax, Vo-Vo, just get comfortable again," he laughed playfully, kissing me softly. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck before his lips left mine. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

"I'm comfortable," I murmured uneasily against his lips. I was still extremely uncomfortable without him in me. I felt his hand guide his member back into me and I groaned happily as he slid it all the way back in. I let go of his neck, falling backwards slightly but keeping my legs firmly locked around his waist. He watched me curiously as I twisted myself into a position in which he'd have no trouble thrusting into me in.

"Show off," he teased me playfully. I winked back. It was fun to show of my flexibility.

He didn't waist time thrusting into me again. We quickly picked up our speed. I was so close. Bobby kept thrusting into me at just the right spot, at just the right time. I knew Bobby was getting close as well, he was tightly gripping my shoulders and his breath was coming much faster then it normally would. "Oh Halla, Vo, you're so tight," Bobby moaned softly.

I gasped softly, jerking as he thrust into me again. My climax. I eagerly met it, crying Bobby's name. He picked up the speed for me. It felt amazing, so much fuller then a normal climax I get from stroking myself. I saw nothing but white for a second and then the slowly fading pleasure washed over me as Bobby thrust into me a few more times. It's difficult to describe how incredible it feels. Bobby met his own climax a few thrusts later, moaning my name. It felt just as amazing when he filled me full of his hot seed, right when I was still on the last few waves of my own climax. I opened my eyes slowly after realizing I'd had them squeezed closed and also after Bobby had pulled out of me. I had loosened my death grip on the sheets as well.

I sent Bobby a small smile and he smiled back at me. I happily learned in and kissed him. "I love you so much, Bobby. Thank you."

He smiled at me again and tugged me into his arms, holding me close. "I love you too, Vo. You don't have to thank me for anything. I love doing this with you and you have no idea how absolutely incredible you feel."

I beamed and pushed myself into a sitting position, suddenly wishing I hadn't. Ow. I was still a bit sore, recovering from our love making. It hurt so badly though, even worse then being penetrated my first time. Was the pain getting worse? I suddenly felt the world sort of fuzz away. It was scary. It hurt so badly, but I couldn't let go, I had to hang on and stay with my Pendragon. The pain was just completely shooting through my body; I had no idea where it was coming from.

I tried my hardest to hold on, but I couldn't. Everything faded to painless, unconscious, black nothing.

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

I felt a bit uncomfortable with the chapter's ending at first, but I think it will turn out fine, no worries! Chapter five is already done, just going through the proofreading stage. I'll admit I didn't proofread this chapter so well, sorry for any mistakes… Chapter five is from Loor's POV!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5. It's finally here! Sorry, I've been getting really carried away with the story. I'm already on chapter 8 so far. Look forward to lots of updates! This chapter is from Loor's POV, enjoys! Oh, for the record, I'm never writing from her view again. Eheheh, way too strange.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 5 **–

I watched curiously as Bobby tried to explain what had happened. "Is he going to be okay?" Courtney asked worriedly, watching Spader's unconscious form anxiously.

I smiled slightly; it was cute how she was so worried about everyone. I could not help the tab bit of jealously I felt though. She still considered him to be her Spader and worried about him a little bit more then a friend would.

Spader was laying coconscious on the couch in front of me, wrapped in a blanket. He did not look the slightest bit peaceful in his sleep though. His breathing was coming in soft but quick labored gasps. He was also running a horrible fever.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do. He has a really bad fever. Do I cover him up, or make him colder? What temperature does a person die at? He's at 103… I'm really scared," Bobby said in a panic.

I did not recall seeing him this frightened for very many things. "We should probably take him to a doctor," I said flatly. Why had Pendragon not thought of this?

"It's not that easy on Second Earth. They'll want his records, social security number, insurance things, birth certificate… all of that stuff, and none of us have anything like that!"

I gave Bobby a confused look but decided not to dwell on it. "Then we should take him to another territory. His home on Cloral? Even Zadaa."

"I know, I know. It'd be extremely hard to get him to another territory though. Cloral would probably be the hardest, he's unconscious and I'm not sure how to navigate to find Grallion. Zadaa would work a bit easier, and no offense, but their medical technology is absolutely awful. So are Denduron and Eelong; even First Earth, Quillan, and Ibara. I'm not sure about Veelox."

Courtney had sat next to Spader and had her hand against his forehead. "What about Third Earth?"

Bobby turned to look at Courtney in slight surprise. "Yeah, I could send Patrick a message!"

Almost immediately Bobby ran off to get some paper and something to write with. "Loor… I'm scared…" Courtney said softly.

"It will be okay. Travelers do not die easily. Spader is strong and has an amazing spirit. He will be fine." I knew it was true. Whatever was wrong, Spader would over come it.

"But I thought Travelers don't get sick!"

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I did not think we did either. Maybe someone on Third Earth will understand."

Courtney lowered his eyes, gazing at Spader anxiously. "I hope so… I just can't believe I was so unfair to him and then I just left him," Courtney paused as Bobby entered the room again. "Bobby, how long have Loor and me been gone?"

"A day and a half. Spader was fine last night and this morning at first."

Courtney frowned slightly. "So when and where did he pass out? What might have happened that would have caused him to suddenly lose consciousness?"

I was surprised when I saw Bobby flinch slightly. "We were… talking. He'd just woken up and we were talking about something, I can't remember what. He stood up and suddenly paused. Then he just kind of lost consciousness."

I sent Bobby a curious glance. Usually he would have hugged me or something at least by now. In fact, I did not even recall him really saying anything to me, unless it was about Spader, the entire time Courtney and I had been home. He seemed more worried about the Cloran Traveler than even Courtney. I felt a tinge of curiosity. Did he have something to do with Spader's current state?

"I sent a note to Patrick. Let's get Spader to the flume."

"I can drive," Courtney said quickly, pulling her keys from her pocket. Bobby flinched visibly and Courtney glared at him. "Hey! Mark is at collage a few 100 miles away and I'm a lot better at driving then I use to be! Come on!"

I had to suppress a smile. She was so amazing when she proved she was capable. I watched her leave the room and Bobby sighed, gently pulling Spader into his arms. "Do you need any help?" I offered.

"No, that's okay. Spader's pretty light." Bobby made his way out of the door, holding Spader bridal style in his arms, and I followed. I closed the door behind me. A few people sent us alarmed stares as we left the apartment building in which I stayed with Bobby and Courtney in. Spader was much like me, he'd rather be back on his home territory but he stayed on Second Earth for the person he loved.

I flinched slightly as we got into Courtney's car. I didn't like these moving machines much. It definitely wasn't a dygo. I sat in the front seat with Courtney while Bobby sat the back, still holding the Cloran Traveler.

No one said anything as we took off. We headed to the Sherwood house; it was a lot closer then the Bronx flume. It didn't take us very long to reach the house, because Courtney was going a whole lot faster then any of the other cars. She had to have been going at least twice as fast.

On the drive there, I could not help but to let my mind worry a bit. Courtney and I had talked a lot about our relationship with our boys. I cared about Bobby, but I looked at him as more of a friend now. Courtney still loved Spader, but she had been really hard on herself and said he deserved someone better. Both of us did not mind leaving our guys, but the thing was how it would affect them. Bobby loved me, I knew he loved me. Everyone knew he loved me, but the thing was it made me feel a tad smothered.

What if I broke up with him? He'd be absolutely crushed. I knew Spader as well, he cared a ton about Courtney, but they were like best friends except for the whole relationship part. I didn't know how he'd react to a broken heart though.

We arrived at the flume and Courtney and I quickly got out of the car and unlocked the gate after making sure no one was around. We'd removed the original lock and replaced it with one that we had a key for. That way we didn't have to worry about jumping the fence. To get out, there was now a strong metal ladder on the inside of the house's outer wall.

Bobby was right behind Courtney and me, holding Spader's limp frame close. "So we're all going to Third Earth?" Courtney asked. She wasn't a Traveler after all.

"Yeah, flume with Loor, okay? I'm going to go ahead with Spader and see if Patrick's there," Bobby explained as we entered the house. To think I'd just come back from here today with Courtney.

We descended the stairs down to the flume. Courtney's car was parked outside the house. Bobby didn't say anything else before stepping up to the flume and calling, "Third Earth!" He pulled Spader closer and was whisked away to the other territory.

I sent Courtney an encouraging smile, she looked miserable. "Let's go," I said to her, holding out my hand. She sent me a nervous smile and slowly her confidence build back up. She gave me a real smile and nodded. We both called the territory's name in union.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay there it is! Will Spader end up okay? I know Travelers don't get sick, but you'll have to read on to find out what's up. The next chapter has two short parts, so I combined them. One is from one POV and the other is from a different POV.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. It's here! I wanted to write from two different POVs but both of them were so short that I combined them into one chapter. The first one you have to guess (it's kind of obvious) and the second POV (part 2) is from Bobby.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 6- part 1:**

I knew about Spader and Courtney dating, and Bobby and Loor going out was old news. There seemed to be a large amount of tension between the couples though. No, I take that back, there was tension between all three friends. I knew they were worried about Spader, but there was something more. Maybe I was imagining it.

I glanced into my room curiously; Bobby was still at the Cloran's side. Of course. I don't think he'd left it once since they got here to Third Earth. Loor was curled up on a couch, staring out a window curiously. Courtney was sound asleep on the other end of the couch, and Loor threw curious glances toward her now and then.

Spader was still completely unconscious, lying in my bed. "He hasn't changed any?"

Bobby shook his head dully. I frowned slightly. "I still say the three of you should get him to Cloral. I know some things about medical science, but I'm not certified to do this kind of a thing. We could take him to the hospital, but as I said, they'd be able to tell dead on he's not from Earth."

That would be an understatement. Not only would the doctors freak out over his anatomy and probably stuff him in a lab somewhere, but they also wouldn't know how to treat Spader. He lacked a few organs that normal people from Earth had, and he had a few different ones that people on Earth didn't. I'm not sure what any of them did, but one looked like it was extremely well at expelling salt, which made sense because his world was once a hundred percent saltwater before gaining a single island. His bones were made of a slightly different substance, so they were more cartilage-like, but they were still very strong, just more bendable. I guessed it had to do with swimming and being in the water so much. I was dying to get my hands on a Cloran anatomy book to see what other things were different.

"He belongs on his territory. I don't know what his usual body temperature is, I don't know what his regular electrolytes and vitamin levels are supposed to be, and about the only thing I do know is he's not awake."

"I guess we're going to have to get Yenza to give us a hand, because it's going to be hard to get him to Grallion," Bobby said flatly, not sounding the slightest bit enthused.

I couldn't help but to wonder what was going through the lead Traveler's head. It was just the way he looked at Spader, the utter heartbreak in his eyes. He was worried sick over the Cloran. I smiled slightly; Spader was in good hands.

"I'll give you all a lift back to the flume once you send Yenza the message then."

Loor went to waking Courtney up and Bobby started writing Spader's Acolyte a message on a notepad from my desk. Once they were all ready and the message had been sent, we all headed back to my vehicle so I could give them a lift to the flume. We rode in silence. It's wasn't awkward, just a tab bit comfortable. "Thank you for your help, Patrick," Bobby thanked me as he stood up.

"Likewise," Courtney added. I nodded, bidding them all farewells.

**Chapter 6- part 2:**

I shivered slightly as I grew closer and closer to Cloral with every passing second. I pulled Spader's limp form closer, the guilt eating me alive. It had to be my fault he was like this. What would Loor and Courtney think of me if they found out I'd hurt Spader? What about all of the other Travelers?

"I'm so sorry, Spader," I whisper softly to him. He still had a horrible fever and his breath still came in quick gasps, but they'd seemed to have slowed while we'd been on Third Earth. Patrick had absolutely assured me and the others that Spader wasn't going to die. He just had an extremely high fever. It'd gotten worse since I'd last checked it, and while it seemed fatal to a normal person from Earth, Spader's body was enduring it a lot better then someone from Earth.

I gasped in surprise at the sound of the notes and quickly pulled Spader even closer. I felt gravity kick in and I quickly covered Spader's mouth and nose, as well as my own before the two of us plunged into the warm and salty tropical waters. As I broke the surface, I wasn't too surprised to see Yenza there, watching my entrance.

I swam to the edge of the pool toward her, holding Spader close. It was hard to keep myself and Spader afloat and I really wanted to be out of the way when Loor and Courtney made their entrance. Yenza helped me pull Spader out of the water and she gave me a hand as well.

"It will be okay," Yenza soothed me softly, noticing my current state. She was stern, but she did care a lot. "We'll find out what's wrong with him."

"We tried taking him to Third Earth, but Patrick said Spader's anatomy is a whole lot different then anyone from Earth. Do you know if he's going to be okay?"

Yenza rolled her eyes. "Please. He's been in a lot worse of situations. This it like a paper cut compared to losing his parents."

I let out a sigh of relief. The sound of the flume activating caught both Yenza's and my attention. Courtney and Loor plummeted into the water while holding hands. Yeah, that was probably a good idea because Loor couldn't swim.

I was sitting at the edge of the pool while Spader in my arms. He'd been wrapped in a blanket for his privacy, but it was soaked now. We'd have to get him to Grallion before he caught a chill.

Loor, Courtney, and I all got dressed in Cloral clothes and put on the gear we'd need to make it to the surface. We put an air globe on Spader as well, because we didn't want him drowning on the way to the surface.

I could tell Yenza had subtlety offered to take Spader from my arms. It would probably be the best idea, because she was obviously a much better swimmer then me. Still, the thought of anyone laying their hands on my vulnerable little Vo in the state he was in, so weak and helpless… I think Yenza got the hint I wasn't giving him up in a million years.

Once all of us were ready, we all made our way to the surface. I was surprised to see the size of Yenza's speeder craft though. It was really a lot bigger then it needed to be.

"Wow, big boat," Courtney commented.

Yenza nodded, offering all of us a hand in climbing up out the water and onto the boat. "I'm not going to take Spader back to Grallion unless I know he's free of any disease. If he's picked up some kind of bug on your territory, then it's obvious absolutely no one on Cloral will be immune." She motioned to me to follow her and we all did, heading below deck.

All of us gasped in surprise as we entered the large room under the deck. It was like a large medical and science unit. "This type of speeder is mainly only used for field study, but it will do fine in seeing if Spader is carrying any kind of virus. I have one question though," she replied, motioning for me to lay Spader down on a table.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as she tossed me some dry blankets to wrap Spader in.

"I thought Travelers never get ill."

I gave a small shrug, "I'm not sure. I've never been sick before in my life." I explained quietly, removing the wet blanket from Third Earth from my beloved. I carefully covered him up in a dry blanket. The other blanket I folded up and laid under his head.

Yenza walked over to me and I quickly moved out of her way. She popped some kind of instrument in Spader's mouth - I presume it measured temperature. A few seconds later, she removed it from his mouth and frowned, writing something down on a piece of paper she had next to her. She checked Spader's pulse and frowned again as she wrote it down. "His temperature is way too high and his pulse is too fast," she explained.

I watched curiously with Courtney and Loor as she grabbed a needle. I flinched; I hated needles. She drew blood from him quickly and walked over to a microscope to examine Spader's blood, I guess.

"Are you a doctor, too, Yenza?" Courtney asked curiously.

Yenza smiled and shook her head. "Every aquaneer has an extra field they go into once they start to go higher in rank. I took medical training."

"What's Spader going into?" I asked curiously.

"He's already had a few different types of training in different things, navigation, a bit of medical science, and I think he ended up learning a lot from his parents. Oh."

Loor, Courtney, and I all immediately jerked our attention to Yenza. "What is it?" all of us asked anxiously.

Yenza scowled at the microscope and removed the slide she'd been looking at. "Wasn't there blood on this slide?" she asked in annoyed confusion. There had been, but maybe she'd grabbed the wrong one, I guessed. She reached for the syringe of blood she'd previously drawn from Spader and gasped. It was empty but the narrow syringe had been halfway full, even after she'd put some on a slide.

"Well," she sighed, sounding a tab bit annoyed, "obviously I'm not supposed to see the contents of his blood then."

She shook her head and took Spader's pulse again. Yeah, Yenza was bugged by this whole Traveler thing at times. Mostly by the things she couldn't control or understand. She liked being in charge and knowing what was going on.

I notice her suddenly pull her fingers away from Spader's neck in surprise. "Spader?" she asked in surprise. He shifted slightly and we all sprinted to his side, our eyes wide as his slowly opened to meet our worried gazes. "Hobey-ho," he said softly, smiling weakly at us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay, Spader is awake! You'll find out what's wrong with him in the next chapter. The drama starts in the next chapter as well, look forward to it!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7. Here it is from Bobby's POV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 7:**

All I could do was stare with wide eyes, the huge amount of joy taking a little bit of time to surge through my system. Spader's dazed eyes slowly scanned us and he smiled. "Hey, Yenza," he greeted softly.

She smiled back just as softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Your blood bothers me."

"Thanks."

Then the joy finally connected, and I threw my arms around him, yanking him tightly against me. Spader gasped in slight surprise and what might have been pain. On a normal circumstance, I would have released him quickly and asked if he was okay. The joy was a bit much though, so I just kept hugging the aquaneer in my arms.

"Don't choke him, Bobby," Courtney said nervously behind me. Well I didn't care, I had my Spader. I wasn't ever going to lose him again. It took me every once of willpower I had no to kiss him right here, right now.

"Bobby, I'm okay," Spader choked out softly in my arms. I nervously let him go, blushing furiously once I noticed how shocked everyone looked as they watched me cuddle Spader.

"Sorry," I apologized softly, and Spader beamed at me.

"How are you feeling?" Yenza asked curiously, pressing her fingers against Spader's neck.

Spader held perfectly still for her and answered after she was done counting his heartbeats. "I feel tired, I could just sort of fall asleep right here…"

"Spader, you've been sleeping for a full day, please don't go back to sleep," Courtney begged softly, reaching out and gripping his hand tightly.

"You should rest if you feel able to. When was the last time you ate something? Or drank anything?" Yenza asked, popping a thermometer into Spader's mouth.

Spader sent her a look and waited patiently for her to remove it. She did soon enough. "I can't answer if you keep doing all this stuff to me!"

"Oh well, it's important I see how better your getting. Your temperature is normal but your heart is still a tab fast. It's not dangerously so like before though. Previous questions?"

"Umm… I ate and had something to drink, like, the night before I passed out," he said absently. "Hey, can I get dressed?"

Yenza nodded, walking off and coming back with a pile of black clothes that she handed to Spader. "Thanks. Um, Bobby?"

I smiled and nodded. "It's okay, I'll give you a hand," I replied, a smile on my lips. Loor and Yenza left the room and Courtney followed them out. Once they were out of site, Spader immediately reached out toward me.

I smiled, pulling him into my arms, holding him close. "I was worried sick, Spader… I can't believe I did this to you…"

He looked at me in surprise. "What? Bobby, you didn't do anything. Nothing was your fault."

I frowned. "Yes it was Spader. You passed out right after we finished making love. I was way too ruff with you, or I shouldn't have done something like that to you so early in the morning. I'm sorry."

Spader's frown deepened and he was about to argue more, but I cut him off with a kiss. My little aquaneer was rather pleased with the kiss, because by the time we broke apart for breath his legs were wrapped around my waist and he was completely hard. "So how many people saw me naked?" he asked casually.

I laughed and ruffled his long black hair. "I won't lie, everyone did; Patrick, Loor, Courtney, Yenza, me. Courtney and I have seen you plenty of times before though, right? We really did respect your privacy though."

Spader smiled thankfully. "Thanks then." He threw off the blanket covering him and reached for his shorts, tugging them on followed by his pants. I helped him in any way I could. He was about to pull a shirt on but I asked him not to. He had a perfect chest, and I really loved when he was shirtless. He reluctantly agreed and I kissed him a few more times before going to get the girls.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked anxiously as she walked into the room.

Spader laughed softly and nodded. "I'm fine, just really tired."

She nodded and sat next to the aquaneer. I frowned immediately. She had better not try to kiss him or I wouldn't be able to help myself from yelling she'd better keep her hands of my Spader. "I'm so sorry Spader… I can't believe this happened to you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not being to help. I'm sorry for everything-"

Much to my surprise, Loor cut her off, teeth grit, "Courtney, maybe you should let Spader rest. Can I talk to you?"

Courtney looked up to Loor with wide frightful eyes. "Loor, I'm just saying I'm sorry, I-"

"Now," Loor said rather harshly.

My eyes were wide in surprise. Loor was really mad. Courtney slowly left the room with her and I saw Spader relax once her body left his; she'd been pressed against him. Yenza was watching curiously.

"Spader, are you able to walk?" she asked curiously.

Spader jumped back to reality quickly and moved his gaze to Yenza. "Um, I'm not sure. I haven't tried."

I watched with worried eyes as he carefully slid off the table he'd been on and onto the floor. He wavered slightly, and I quickly went to him, wrapping my arms around him so he wouldn't fall. It wasn't unusual for a friend to help another friend like I had, but the thing was the way my arms wrapped intimately around his body. To top it off, Spader's head immediately found itself on my shoulder.

"Hm, I thought something was up between the two of you," Yenza said plainly.

Spader laughed nervously. "I thought you already knew."

Yenza shrugged. "I was pretty sure. Now I know officially. Are both of you still with Loor and Courtney?"

"Not really."

"Kinda."

Spader and I both answered at the same time.

Yenza sent us both a curious look at our answers. I looked at Spader and he looked at me. "I thought we were together, just the two of us," Spader said softly.

"We are, but neither of us has officially broken up with either of them yet, right?" I offered anxiously. I felt it: that last little string that said I was still with Loor. I wanted to cling to it desperately. I couldn't leave her. I wasn't telling Spader that though. I'd promised him. He was mine forever.

Yenza obviously noticed the slight hurt in Spader's eyes and spoke up. "That sounds good, neither of you should rush into this," she offered. I think she'd said that for both of our sakes. "Spader, you should rest. Let's get you home."

"Thanks, Yenza," Spader sighed thankfully. His entire body suddenly went limp in my arms and I suddenly realized how very tired he was. I lifted his chin up with one hand and kissed him passionately. Spader kissed me back, but he really was exhausted. Yenza shook her head and left the room.

"Want to fall asleep in my arms?" I asked. "No one has to know you did on purpose." Spader smiled thankfully toward me and nuzzled into my chest. I pulled him into my arms bridal style and it wasn't long until his breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

I carried him up to the wheelhouse where Yenza was and took a seat, curiously watching her power up the speeder. "We'll get him straight home and put him to bed. I still don't know what caused him to pass out like that, but I'm pretty sure it's not contagious. I'm still going to give him a few vaccines though," she explained.

I nodded and gasped in surprise as the speeder lurched forward. I'd forgotten how powerful these boats were. "What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked.

Yenza shrugged. "He's really tired, so I don't think he's been getting enough sleep. He looks malnourished as well. He's been on your territory for a very long time. Maybe he needs to spend a bit more time here to get stronger again."

I gasped in surprise. "That makes a lot of sense! His diet here is a lot different that on Second Earth. He also doesn't have the Cloran Ocean. The air on Second Earth is really dirty compared to here as well. I noticed he seemed a little ill on First Earth as well. Oh! And there are the temperature differences."

I babbled in a rush. I think Yenza zoned me out at one point. After a while I hushed, already seeing Grallion on the horizon. I wondered where Loor and Courtney had got to. I turned my gaze down to Spader, sound asleep in my arms. I cast Yenza a quick glance and placed a kiss on Spader's forehead. "Love you," I whispered softly into his ear as we drew closer to his home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aw, isn't it cute? Yeah, Spader just got ill because he'd been away from home for so long, Home sick literally. I do realize he was on Eelong for over two years, but he's going to get home sick for the sake of my story. Okay? Yay. Next chapter soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8. Ugh, sorry for not updating lately, I'm "ban from life" because I have a D in AP History… neh… This chapter is from Bobby's POV again! Don't worry; I'll kill him off soon. Jk. I mean the POV changes later. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 8:**

I beamed as Spader proudly laid dinner out for all of us. I loved his cooking. I'd been staying with him on Cloral for a week now with Courtney and Loor. Spader's recovery had been absolutely amazing once he was back on his home territory. His tan skin had taken on a healthy shimmer, his long onyx hair was extremely shiny now, his eyes sparkled, and he was pretty much glowing. It surprised me at all the health he recovered.

I promised myself and him that I would bring him back to Cloral at least once a month so he could soak up some sun, let the salty ocean water wash over his skin, and eat the food he loved. Food I loved too. He'd been a vegetarian all his life before I dragged him off to First Earth and fed him a hamburger. I wasn't like they had any form of meat on Cloral.

Spader sat next to me after he'd brought out all of the food. It looked so good. There were two types of fish. One type was grilled and the other was cut specially and served raw. The raw fish was surprisingly very good. And because it was cleaned and cut so well, it was perfectly fine to eat uncooked. There was some rice with an amazing sauce of some kind. There were also some sort of vegetables, steamed they appeared. Normally I wasn't a fan of veggies, but Spader could make anything taste good.

"Went all out, didn't you?" Yenza asked curiously. Courtney and Loor were staying with her while I stayed with Spader. The past few days the five of us had eaten dinner at Grolo's, but tonight Spader had decided to cook for all of us.

"It sure looks like it," Courtney laughed, helping herself. Loor sent her a slight glare. I flinched to myself. Loor and Courtney didn't get along with each other at first, but then I thought that they'd gotten over their differences. Now though… I guess the hatred was back.

I helped myself to some food like Courtney, and so did the others. I was right when I said it smelt and looked amazing. It tasted just as good as it looked. "What is this called?" Yenza asked curiously.

Spader shrugged. "No idea. I was bored one day and just came up with it."

"Who taught you to cook, Spader, your parents?" Courtney asked.

Spader smiled and nodded. "My mum. My dad couldn't cook to save his life. She always told me it would be used later in life, because I wouldn't starve."

I laughed and gave Spader a poke in the side, "She was wrong." Spader was very lean.

The aquaneer stuck his tongue out at me, and I fought every urge I felt to suck it into my mouth. After all of us ate, Spader poured each of us a tall glass of sniggers. I loved those things. "When are we heading back to Second Earth, Bobby?" Loor asked me.

I frowned and cast Spader a very worried look. "I'm fine, mate," he replied softly to my worried gaze.

"Then I guess we could leave tomorrow," I answered. I looked around and everyone seemed fine with that. I sighed softly, letting my eyes wander Spader's body as everyone chatted. I was going to miss seeing him in skintight Cloran clothes. I was also going to miss sharing a bed with him every single night, making love without the slightest fear of anyone hearing or walking in on us. Okay, well, Spader's neighbors might have heard. He assured me they wouldn't and that the walls were extremely good at blocking sound, but he also didn't know just how loud he screamed my name.

It started to get late, and Yenza said she was going to leave. Loor said she'd go with Yenza. Courtney decided she was going to stay with Spader and me longer. I flinched when Courtney said that. The first reason was I had been looking forward to being alone with Spader. The second reason was because of the way she glared at Loor when she spoke. The third and final reason was I really hated her around Spader. I knew Spader wouldn't cheat on me, but I still felt anxious with her around him. Spader knew the way I felt, so he tried to avoid Courtney as much as he could. The only problem was that she was clinging to him more and more lately. I knew the break up between them was getting closer and closer.

"Spader, can we talk?" Courtney asked Spader.

"Um, I guess…" Spader said softly, the reluctance clear in his voice. He stopped dead in his tracks when Courtney started toward his room though. "Courtney, can't we talk here? Or if you want to talk privately, we can go outside."

Courtney frowned at him. "Spader. Look. We really need to talk about something, and I'd prefer not to talk about it outside."

"Well I'd prefer not to talk in my room! Courtney, I don't feel like being seduced!" Spader replied, sounding rather annoyed.

Courtney wasn't backing down. Her hands tightened into fists. "Fine. We'll talk right here! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled angrily.

Spader didn't get angry or yell. The only thing he aloud to show was the annoyance is his voice. "Be more specific."

"Aren't we going out? Aren't we dating? Spader, we haven't hugged once in the past week!" Spader frowned, glancing at the floor. "Are you just going to avoid the question?" Courtney was really ticked off.

"I just don't want to, okay?"

"So are we breaking up?" Courtney was absolutely fuming now.

Spader's frown deepened. I flinched. This was the moment of truth for us. "Yes, I would like to break up," he said softly.

My eyes widened in horror when Courtney slapped Spader. She'd hit him hard enough to make a loud smack sound and hard enough to almost knock my aquaneer over. Spader glared at her, his teeth gritted. It was absolutely obvious she'd hurt him.

"I was going to offer to stay friends, but I don't even want to see you again now," Spader said flatly. "Get out of my home."

"Gladly." Courtney hissed, storming from Spader's apartment. She slammed the door behind her and immediately I rushed to Spader. I pulled him into my arms, holding him tight against me.

"Spader… are you okay?" I asked softly. Spader looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He gave me a small nod and buried his face into my chest, a soft sob escaping his lips. I just held him, refusing to let go. He was crying softly into my chest, his shoulders trembling as he let all of the hurt out. He'd had to let someone very important to him go, and it was all because of me.

All of the leftovers were already in the fridge and all the dishes had been washed except for the glasses of sniggers. We'd worry about those on the morning. I picked Spader up. It was late. I carried him to his room and laid him down on his bed. I closed and locked the door to his room as well as turned the lights off. Then I removed my clothes, leaving only my shorts on. I crawled into bed with my Spader, sliding his shirt off and tugging off his pants. I pulled him close to me and tugged to covers over us.

I sighed softly. His bed was so comfortable and just a bit bigger then a queen sized one back on Second Earth. The sheets we were lying on were very soft and felt like fleece. His quilt was made of some kind of a silk material and it kept us perfectly warm, but not too hot. He also had a ton of comfy pillows. I could have immediately drifted off, but I felt Spader shift in my arms. I let him go so he could get comfortable, but instead he pressed himself closer. I gasped in surprise, feeling his arousal press again my thigh.

Spader sifted again, or skin brushing as he moved on top of me, straddling my waist. "Bobby, can we…?" he cut himself off by kissing me. I kissed back, grinding against him.

"Of course we can. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah." I gasped softly as Spader striped himself of his shorts and tugged mine off as well. Spader laid down on top of me, our legs tangling together as he ground with need against me. He felt so good. It felt strange being on the bottom, but Spader could have anything he wanted from me tonight. Any night.

"Bobby," he panted softly against my lips, nuzzling into my neck. I felt him bite at my neck, and I couldn't help but to moan softly. He was so gentle, but so passionate and full of need at the same time. His grinding was becoming harder and faster. I squeezed my eyes closed; I was close. His weight shifted to one side of me, and I realized he was reaching over to his bedside.

Once he had what he was reaching for, he quickly brushed trembling lubricated fingers over my throbbing cock. I knew he'd been reaching for the lube. I gasped softly, arching toward his touch. "Spader, what are you doing?" I asked softly.

Was he going to send me over the edge by stroking me, was he getting ready to let me take over and thrust into him, or did he want to keep grinding against me? I quickly got my answer when I felt myself being sheathed in Spader's tight warmth. I gasped softly in pleasure. Spader couldn't help letting a soft whimper escape his lips. His eyes were squeezed closed, but they slowly opened, shimmering in the moon's light.

I couldn't help gasping softly. My eyes were wide in shock. Spader was absolutely stunning in the moonlight. His skin had an unearthly glow to it, his eyes where a shimmering silver, and his onyx hair was like a black curtain falling a few inches past his shoulders. It would catch the moonlight sometimes as Spader started to ride me. I was in absolute awe at his beauty. The pleasure I felt as he pushed me closer and closer to my edge only made him all the more amazing.

"Spader!" I gasped softly, unable to help myself from releasing my seed into him. I hadn't even realized how close I'd been to my climax. I felt guilt wash over me and I reached out, stroking Spader's member.

He shifted slightly, enjoying my touch. I grabbed the bottle of lube he'd used earlier and spread some over my own fingers. Then I started to stroke him again. He got off me and lay down, begging for my lips. I gave them to him without question. His kisses grew full of more passion and desperate need as I stroked him faster, pushing him closer to his edge.

He didn't call my name out when he came, just buried his face into my neck and gasped softly. Still, it sent shivers through me. I grabbed a towel off Spader's bedside table and quickly wiped up the messes we'd made. Spader nuzzled into my neck as we relaxed into each other's embraces. "I love you, Pendragon," he murmured softly.

I smiled tenderly, running one of my hands gently up and down his back. "I love you too, Vo. We've really got to do this in the moonlight more often. You look beautiful in it." I felt him smile slightly against my neck and we kissed before falling asleep.

I had a dream about Spader. He was a moonlit angel, whispering soft and loving words to me. In my dream he'd given up him home, his mate, and his life for me. He'd given up everything, just to be with me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I like moonlight. Pretty. Feel free to hate Courtney now. Hits little Spader… He's like a foot taller then her XD


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9. This one is a bit sad for poor lil' Spader. It's from his POV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 9:**

I flinched slightly in pain. What hurt? A knocking sound slowly brought me to reality. Why was it so loud? I squeezed my eyes closed tighter; the sun was shining in them. I tried to fall back into my unconscious state but nothing would allow me to. My head was throbbing, something hurt, that annoying sound wouldn't stop, the sun was in my eyes, and… yeah… stupid morning wood. I guess I had some good dreams last night.

I gripped tighter to whatever I was holding, pulling myself closer. It was warm, and the scent was strangely calming. I sighed happily, relaxing again. Even that sound had gone away. "Morning, Vo, are you going to get the door?" a voice asked me softly.

I looked up in confusion. The voice suddenly made everything even better then okay. "Pendragon," I said in surprise, trying to remember why he was in my bed with me. "Pendragon!" I cried happily, everything flooding back. All the pain. I was so happy he was here to help me with the horrible ache in my heart.

I noticed Pendragon was staring at me with wide eyes, a worried look on his face. "What?" I asked softly. I pushed myself up and onto my knees, crawling onto my lover. I straddled his waist, just wanting to be in his arms. Pendragon obliged, gently pulling me into his chest. I let my eyes fall closed, sighing happily as he held me against him. I looked up from his neck for a kiss and he gently traced my cheekbone on one side of my face. I flinched instinctively, that side of my face hurt quite badly.

"Spader, are you okay?" he asked softly.

I frowned and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Pendragon shook his head and kissed me. It felt nice, and I kissed back happily. "I love you," I murmured softly. Both of us jumped at the sound of a click from my bedroom door. The door opened slightly, but not all the way.

"Are you both covered up?" I heard a voice ask.

Pendragon tugged the quilt that had slipped away from my body and wrapped it around me so I was covered up. "Yeah," he answered the voice.

I recognized Yenza's voice and I groaned, burying my face in Pendragon's shoulder. I was so dazed in the morning when I woke up. You could set me on fire and it would take me a good 20 seconds to realize what was going on. It didn't help that I was naked in my lover's arms with a boner. Talk about a lovely scene for your boss and acolyte to walk in on. "Did you just break into my room?" I asked pitifully, voice glazed with sleepiness.

"The two of you could sleep through a siren!" Yenza cried in surprised, cautiously peeking into my room.

Why did she have to act so cautious? "It's okay, we're not going to break out and start making intense love the second you set eyes on us. We're covered up," I said sarcastically.

"He's in a bad mood in the morning," Pendragon laughed with a smile.

"Am not!" I snapped irritably. I paused for a moment then sighed. "Sorry. And did you break into my room?"

Yenza chuckled and shook her head. "Yes. I thought it would be better then to have Loor break the door down. I'm pretty sure she would have. She still doesn't know the two of you are dating does she? I'm sure seeing two boys in bed together would be a shock."

I blinked once then twice. That was what that noise had been! Loor had been knocking on our door? Why? I looked toward the clock and almost jumped. It was noon! A sick feeling slowly came over me. I was going to be leaving home again. I didn't want to leave Cloral yet, but I'd do anything for Pendragon. If he was ready to go back to Second Earth, I'd follow. Sleeping in separate beds again, not being able to kiss because Courtney and Loor will be living in the same apartment as us, staying with Courtney…

I didn't want to be around her. I really didn't. I gently reached up, laying my hand gently on my cheek where Courtney had slapped me last night. Pendragon gave me a worried glace. "Are you in pain?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Only a little physically…" I replied softly.

"What happened?" Yenza asked, sounding pretty shocked.

"Him and Courtney broke up last night," Pendragon said softly. I flinched in his arms, feeling a stinging sensation in my eyes. Pendragon quickly started to run his hand down my back and through my hair. "Shhh, it's okay," he soothed me softly.

I squeezed my eyes closed, refusing to let the tears fall. I didn't want to look weak in front of Pendragon anymore. I didn't want to look weak in front of Yenza, either. I looked up into Bobby's eyes. "I'm okay." I forced a smile for him, and the tension in the room vanished. Just keep the pain masked, okay, I could do that. "Can I get a shower before we leave?" I asked curiously, shifting in Bobby's arms.

Bobby looked at Yenza curiously. "What does Loor want?"

"She wanted you two to wake up. I think she wanted to get back to your territory."

"Where is she now?"

"She should be at my home. I told her I would get the two of you."

Bobby frowned slighted and looked down at me. "Why don't you just take one back on Second Earth?"

I sighed in slight frustration. I didn't like not being able to take a shower when I wanted. That was the real downer about the whole other territories thing. "We made love last night," I whispered softly to him, "and I'd like to clean up…"

Bobby blushed slightly. He wasn't the one that got filled with cum and lubricant. "A quick one?" he asked curiously. I nodded and he sighed. "Okay."

"I'll go tell Loor the two of you are awake," Yenza replied as she turned to leave my room. Obviously she wasn't big on the idea of seeing me naked. That was fine with me; I wasn't big on the idea of being seen by anyone other then my lover. I pushed myself out of Pendragon's arms and stretched. I couldn't believe it was already noon.

I guessed I was going to be taking a shower alone, and I slipped into the bathroom. I wasn't wearing anything, so as soon as the water was warm, I jumped in. I didn't want to annoy Pendragon by taking too long, so I cleaned up quickly. I was kind of hoping he would step into the shower with me, but he didn't…

Once I was happy and clean, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I guessed Pendragon would probably want to leave soon, so I towel-dried my dripping wet hair and immediately went into my room to get dressed. Pendragon wasn't anywhere around, so I guessed he was with Loor. I bit my lip absently, only realizing that I was biting it when I tasted blood. I flinched in pain. I didn't want to be jealous. I didn't want to be so protective of my love that he couldn't be with anyone but me…

The thing was, when I was on Second Earth with him, I could only cling to Pendragon. I didn't really know anyone from the territory, and Pendragon didn't want me getting to know anyone because people there were cold and there was the whole different territory thing. Truthfully though, I was extremely jealous of people around my Pendragon. My eyes should be green.

I sighed and tugged on some clothes before slipping back into the bathroom. I brushed out my still-wet hair and put on some shoes before heading toward the door. I stopped dead in my tracks just before leaving though. An ill feeling started to spread through me, and I had to lean against the wall of support. I didn't want to leave. I loved adventure, but going to Second Earth wasn't going to bring an adventure or fun. Just pain and being in a world different then the one in which I was raised.

Was Bobby really going to leave Loor for me? I let my eyes fall closed, trying to force myself to believe he would. So much doubt. He'd never do anything like that.

"_Spader, do you trust me?"_

I jolted upright, my eyes wide. Immediately I pushed all my doubts aside and I rushed out the door.

"_I do trust you, Pendragon."_

"_Well, I don't know if I can trust you…"_

_Trust me, Pendragon, please! I swear I'll follow you to the ends of Halla! I'd die for you! Anything! I'll leave my home, my love, my life! Everything, all for you! You don't have to do anything! Don't bother leaving Loor! Just, please, love and trust me!_

I shiver ripped up my spine. Pendragon wanted Loor more than me. Of course he did. All I'd done was mess everything up. Now it made sense. Loor didn't have to do anything to keep his heart because she already fully had it. She's been perfect as a Traveler, and I hadn't. I'd failed Pendragon where Loor hadn't. It just wasn't meant to be between Pendragon and me.

"Yenza?" I asked softly, knocking on her door. She opened the door and flinched visibly. A chill ripped through me. "What happened?" I asked softly.

She quickly waved her hand to calm me down. "Nothing, Spader, it's okay. Pendragon and Loor already left for Second Earth. Pendragon said they were going to go and tell you, though."

I lowered my eyes. "They didn't," I said softly. I felt slightly out of it. I was so in love with Pendragon, I'd do anything for him. I knew I was upset about leaving home, but that still hadn't accounted to my previous panic attack. Just minutes before I'd doubted that Pendragon would leave Loor for me. Then I'd changed to trusting him and needing his trust. Now, though, I was feeling that he didn't want me. One thing had lead to the other. I was sensing something.

Yenza obviously noticed what was wrong. "Spader," she attempted to soothe me, "I'm sure things are fine."

She felt it, too. I squeezed my eyes closed. "I'm going to Second Earth."

I was surprised when Yenza pulled me into a hug. Was it really that bad? "It will be okay, I know it will. You've been through a lot worse things then this," she assured me.

"But I can only take so much," I choked out softly. I was fighting the urge to collapse on the ground and just cry. I loved adventure, I was always trying to be optimistic, I was almost always the center of attention, and I'd do anything for a friend. It's just right now… I felt so helpless, and I felt like I was underwater, my lungs burning for oxygen and hundreds of pounds of pressure were on top of me. I was trying to get to the surface before my lungs burst, but I didn't know if I could.

I took in a sharp breath and forced myself to stand up straight. I needed to get to Second Earth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yep, a cliff hanger! Poor little Spader, those words from Bobby on First Earth are really stuck with him. He's also feeling the fear that Bobby still loves Loor more then him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10. I'm sorry it's not very long, eheheh. Only one (pretty big) thing happens, so I'll post the next chapter quickly to make up for how short this chapter is. This is from Bobby's POV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 10:**

My frowned deepened. "Loor, we really need to at least wait for Spader. He'll be out of the shower soon." I didn't want to just abandon my lover. It'd break my little Vo's heart if I left with Loor to Second Earth without him.

"We have to find Courtney," she begged me.

"Well Spader and she broke up last night. It doesn't surprise me that she doesn't want to hang around Cloral. She's just on Second Earth, probably at our apartment."

Loor's frown deepened. "Yenza will tell Spader we've left. Please, Pendragon, we've got to find Courtney."

I gritted my teeth. Loor could definitely beat me at a frowning contest. We were at the critical turn Spader's home or the docks. Loor broke out running for the docks. I reacted out of instinct. I chased after her. "Loor!"

When I reached her at the docks, she was already at a skimmer, obviously trying to figure out how it worked. Thankfully neither Spader nor I had even shown her how they worked. That was good. "Loor," I panted, slightly out of breath, "what is wrong with you?"

"I'm worried about Courtney." She replied with a very serious answer, and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll take you back to Second Earth," I growled, letting the anger in my voice show. I didn't want to leave Spader, not at all. I really hoped he'd forgive me. What would he think to me vanishing off with Loor? I felt a wave of sickness come over me. There was no way he couldn't interpret it wrongly.

Suddenly, I wanted to turn back badly, but Loor would probably have had my head. Why was she so worried about Courtney? I thought they'd hated each other again. Whatever.

I brought the skimmer to a stop, and we quickly anchored it before putting on the gear we needed to swim down to the flume. A few minutes later, we were as the Sherwood house. As we exited the house and climbed over the wall we saw that Courtney's car was gone. Lovely. At least the walk to our apartment wasn't too long. When we finally reached the apartment, we found that Courtney wasn't there. "Why do you have to find Courtney so badly?"

"I'm worried. Didn't she break up with Spader last night? Where could she be?"

I shook my head. "Spader broke up with her, and then she hit him before storming away. She's probably still ticked off and either alone or with Mark."

Loor sent me a surprised look. "Why did Spader break up with her?"

I had to debate for a second about how much I should let Loor know. I decided she knew about Courtney and Spader's sexual life already, and that it didn't matter how much I spoke about. "He's not felt like kissing or anything lately, and Courtney got really irritated at him. Last night she tried to seduce him even though she knew he wasn't interested. Then she asked if he wanted to break up, and Spader said he did."

Loor was staring at me with wide eyes. "Courtney tried to seduce him? How?"

"She kept trying to drag him into his room so they could be alone. I'm pretty sure she wanted him in bed."

I noticed that Loor seemed angry, then sad, then emotionless in the matter of a few seconds. I was confused. What was up with her? My confusion skyrocketed through the roof when I felt lips on mine. Loor's lips! And she was French kissing me! I gasped but leaned into the kiss. This was different then kissing Spader. Spader was very playful and he'd always do something like nip at my lip, suck my tongue, or something that involved him moving. Loor was pretty much straight forward. She wasn't ruff, but, damn, she was strong!

I kissed back in the way that felt right. I did the best I could. "Loor?" I asked uneasily. She'd never French kissed me before. It was pretty cool.

"After what happened between Spader and Courtney, I suddenly realize how important things between us are. Pendragon," Loor motioned toward her room and my heart jumped into my throat. I wasn't thinking straight. Desire had completely consumed me.

I followed Loor dumbly to her room. We kissed more and we started to undress, getting more and more passionate. It was difficult because Loor seemed to be more dominant. It was a lot easier with Spader who would ask or give me plenty of hints when he wanted to be dominant. With Loor, it seemed to be flickering on and off, and I just kind of had to guess. I also wasn't too sure about how to handle the foreplay. Thankfully, Loor pretty much had me skip that.

It was also a lot different being inside her. She wasn't as tight as Spader, but she was so wet. The thing with Spader was he didn't have to ability to make his own lubricant. We had to use something else. If you used too much, then it was too slick, and you didn't really get all that amazing friction. If you didn't use enough, then it was very uncomfortable for both of us. Loor was perfect, not too wet or dry.

It was amazing though, I felt this strange sense of completeness. I was so close to my climax and my mind was pretty much Jell-O. All I wanted, no, needed was the pleasure. That is, until the door opened, and a soft voice called out.

The words started to form, but they cut off before becoming understandable. I turning around and felt my heart sink. Spader was peeking into the room. I guess he had been about to ask if anyone was in the room. He obviously didn't need an answer now.

He wavered slightly, and I almost thought he was about to collapse. "I'm sorry for walking in," he whispered softly, his voice cracking with hidden tears.

"Spader," I gasped softly, quickly making a move to go after him. I'd forgotten Loor was in the room. The spell of feeling complete was completely smashed. I felt the most broken I'd ever felt in my life.

Spader closed the door as he turned and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So there you have it. I'm not sure if I made this too obvious, Loor was feeling the same as Spader. She wanted Courtney as her only. She was upset at Courtney for not staying loyal though and when she heard Courtney had attempted to make love with Spader, she felt really upset. She pretty much decided her and Courtney were done and decided it was time to finally give herself to Bobby. As for Bobby giving in so easily, if you really liked someone still (like a really hot ex) and they offered to make love with you, wouldn't you do it? Personally, I admit I probably would, especially if I still loved them and Bobby still does love Loor. Hope that clears anything up I might have made unclear, eheheh.


	11. Chapter 11

Now it's Time to find out Spader's reaction to seeing his beloved in bed with Loor. Bobby's POV. (OMFG! I think I got rid of that weird repeat-the-first-sentence-thing usually at the beginning! SQUEE! Um -cough- enjoy!)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 11:**

I quickly made my way out the door and after Spader. He hadn't gotten very far. He seemed off balance as he walked. "Spader, I…" I tried to explain. How could I explain?

Spader made his way into the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet and vomiting. His frame was shaking violently, and I was scared to death to touch him. I knew if I did, he'd snap. He was trying his absolute hardest not fall apart in front of me, but both of us knew it couldn't last long.

Spader squeezed his eyes closed, curling up on the floor. His frame was still shaking, although not as violently. "I'm sorry," he managed to speak, his voice trembling and barely audible.

"You're sorry?" I asked in disbelief. He was going to do this to me? He was going to make it this much harder on me? Why couldn't he scream and yell at me for how horrible I am for doing this to him? "No Spader, you can't take this blame," I said firmly.

"Then why?" he asked softly, then paused. "You don't love me anymore, do you, Pendragon?"

I quickly kneeled down so I was right in front of him. I placed a finger to his lips and leaned in closer. "Vo, I love you with all of my heart. You're the reason I'm here today. I love you to death, and then even more beyond that. I'm just an absolute dumbass for doing this to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Vo."

Spader's eyes had fluttered open at the sound of his first name. Parents usually referred to their children by their first name or lovers called each other by them like pet names. I didn't call him by his first name very often, but when I did, it always caught his attention. "You know I'd do anything for you Bobby… beat me and break a few bones, I'll still want to be yours. You don't have to ask for my forgiveness; you're my mate. I told you mates forgive each other."

I gritted my teeth and roughly grabbed both of his shoulders. "Spader, get that attitude out of your head. You're cocky as hell—you know you deserve the world. You know you deserve so much better."

Spader's suddenly curious gaze met mine. "The world? I was thinking a bit higher..."

I grinned, tugging him into my chest. "All of Halla."

"That includes you, right?"

"Of course, Vo."

"Since I officially own Halla, you do realize I want you to be all mine, right? Lovers forever? No one else but me?"

I gently ruffled his hair and kissed him passionately. Spader kissed me back without much passion at first. He was hurting extremely bad, but I knew he'd put up a façade for me while his heart healed completely. "Only yours, and that's forever. I'm sorry, I'll never cheat on you again."

"Okay," he whispered softly while sitting up. "Oh, uh," Spader suddenly stammered. I gave him a confused look and turned to see what his gaze was locked on.

Crud. "Hi, Loor," I choked out nervously.

I'd kind of forgotten she existed. I guess that shows how much I needed Spader. She'd probably seen Spader and me kiss. She'd probably also heard our trading of words about being together forever. "You two… are in love?" she asked in confusion.

Spader sent me an extremely anxious glance, and I hugged him tightly to my bare chest. "Yes, I love Spader to death. We've been dating a while. I'm really sorry Loor, but he has my heart."

Loor wavered where she stood, and that really surprised me. She studied Spader and me for a while before speaking. "I see. I wish the two of you would have said something earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Courtney, but the two of us broke up recently. She couldn't put her feelings aside about Spader, so I got so frustrated I said I wanted to end our relationship. I hated seeing her belong to someone else."

Spader shifted in my arms. "I hated seeing you touch Pendragon."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I can imagine. You apparently have a lot more patience then I do. When I found out you and Courtney broke up… I felt horrible. Courtney didn't even have me. I have to find her and make things better."

"Let's go find her, then. She's obviously with Mark, and if she isn't, he'll help us find her."

"Pendragon," Spader spoke up. I looked at him curiously. "If Courtney left Cloral by herself, then she used the flume without a Traveler… isn't that bad for the flume?"

I flinched visibly. "Yes, it is. She should know better then that. Let's hope she didn't cause too much damage. I'm going to get dressed and give Mark a call."

I stood up, lifting Spader in my arms. He looked cute in Second Earth clothes, but I was right when I said I'd miss his skin tight Cloral clothes. Loor was wrapped in a robe and she left us to go get dressed. "You're coming with me, right, oh master?" I asked curiously.

"Sure," Spader replied. "Can I have a kiss?" I smiled and kissed him, dragging him off to our room so I could get dressed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I guess you could say Spader forgave Bobby way too easily, but if you're that in love with them, then it doesn't matter what they do to you, you'll always forgive them (yeah, I live to please I guess). Besides, Bobby learned his lesson. He'll be good from now on hopefully. At least that's what Spader is hoping.

Also, you got to give Loor some love. Spader was jealous that Bobby loved Loor (hehe, green eyed little thing), but Bobby and Loor didn't even really kiss much. While Loor had to put up with Courtney and Spader making love. Yeah, Loor was pretty strong. She really does love Courtney if you could tell from how worried she was in Chapter 10.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so Bobby and Spader are together and their secret is known. Time for Loor and Courtney, right? Oh, and where the crud does Mark fit in on this? Spader's POV- yay.

Sorry about not updating for so long, eheheh. I'm a little stuck at chapter 15 and I was nervous about updating and then, well, having nothing. Then I realized how long I've not updated and decided I should at least let you have what I've wrote. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 12:**

This was maddening. I'd been sitting here for how long? At least 6 pecks! It's not fair. Pendragon is right next to me but he's not even focused on me! I know he's driving but I want a hug… Or at least to move. Moving would be nice.

I reached for the window button curiously, rolling it down. At least the force of the wind felt nice. I relaxed a tab and let my eyes fall closed. Loor was in the back seat, and we were going to go get Courtney. Mark confirmed that she was at his place.

I flinched slightly. Maybe there was another reason I was so restless. "Um, Pendragon? I have to pee."

Pendragon sighed. "I thought I asked you if you had to go an hour ago."

"Um… what's an hour? Oh, and I didn't have to go then."

"An hour is 3 pecks, Spader."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute before I spoke again. "Are we almost there?"

Pendragon didn't answer me right away, so I waited patiently. "It's a five-hour drive, we're half way there. About 7 more pecks, Spader."

"What?" I cried frantically. "Pendragon! I'll go insane!"

"A peck and a half, and we can stop somewhere to eat and rest for a few minutes," he looked at me, "and pee."

"Thank Halla," I sighed. "I don't think I can hold it for 7 pecks. I'm starving as well."

That last past was definitely true. The last time I'd eaten had been last night before bed. It hadn't helped that I'd thrown up either. My stomach felt like it was currently eating itself. I fidgeted a few more times and looked back at Loor. She was sleeping. I would have slept if I hadn't had to go to the bathroom so badly.

"Spader, can't you hold still?" Pendragon groaned.

"I'm hungry, tired, I want to move, and I need to pee." Pendragon suddenly tossed something at me. It was a bottle half full of water. "I'm not thirsty, Pendragon," I replied, trying to hand it back.

"Just go in the bottle, Spader," Pendragon sighed.

"What? Ew! That's gross! I'll hold it." I said quickly. The thought of relieving myself in a bottle people drank from wasn't a nice one. But it only took a little while until I was really considering the idea.

"Let's stop here," Pendragon offered, turning off the road we were on and onto another.

A shiver of relief washed over me at the thought of being able to move again. "Bobby?"

"Hm?"

"I love you…"

Pendragon looked at me and smiled. "Love you too, Spader. Keep this in mind though; we can't kiss in front of everyone."

"Huh? Why not?"

"My territory doesn't accept two guys being together like your territory does."

"Oh yeah… isn't that why you freaked out the first time I kissed you?"

Pendragon laughed nervously and I felt the car stop after a while. I struggled with the door handle a little, but in seconds I was out of the car. Yes! Freedom! I quickly stretched and Pendragon woke Loor up.

"Are we here?" She asked sleepily.

"No, just stopping for some food and so Spader doesn't go insane. Want something to eat?"

Loor quickly regained her consciousness and I felt two types of jealously. One was how quickly she was able to wake up. I'd be dazed for a few good minutes at least. The second was how close Pendragon was to her. I felt my emotions spike a tab as he offered her his hand. I knew he wasn't going to kiss her or anything but… just today I'd walked in on them making love. I shiver ran up my spine and I felt numbness come over me. I wasn't hungry anymore. I don't think I could have eaten anything if I tried.

"Spader? Come on," Pendragon called me. I carefully waded out of the fog that had come over me and looked over at Pendragon. "You okay?" He asked worriedly, pressing a hand to my forehead.

I gave a quick nod. "I'm fine, I promise." Pendragon studied me carefully for a few minutes but he nodded and started to walk toward a building. I followed silently, not feeling like talking. It'd probably just make it more obvious that I didn't come from this territory.

I quickly went to the bathroom, but eating proved really difficult. I just couldn't stand eating any food, I felt sick to my stomach. My mind was still focused on Loor and Pendragon… Pendragon took most of the food with us incase I got hungry later.

I managed to fall asleep at one point, and when I woke up, I surprised to find myself being carried in Pendragon's arms. He was holding me close to his chest and I blushed. "Are we here?"

Pendragon looked down at me and smiled. "Just got here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yeah, Spader's not completely better yet. He's working on it though. And, obviously, he hates being trapped in a car for a few hours. Review please and let me know what you think, or if you could give me any tips/suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Just to say how sorry I am for that previous lack of updates and then giving you that tiny little Chapter 12, have another one! Time for Courtney, Loor, and Mark! Bobby's POV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 13:**

I was really worried about the Cloran Traveler. Maybe he hadn't recovered enough on our trip to Cloral. His appetite was completely gone and I hadn't been able to get him to eat anything at all. Now he was sleeping. I sent him another glance; he was the same as before.

"Are we getting close Bobby?" Loor asked me.

I glanced at an exit number as we drove past. The next one was it. "Yeah, we should be there really soon." I knew better then to use the word minute. Neither Loor nor Spader knew what a minute was.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"She's with Mark. Those two can endure anything when they're together," I noticed a flash or jealously cross Loor's eyes in the rearview mirror so I quickly covered myself, "they're like a brother and sister."

Loor settled down and I pulled off the interstate. Wake Spader, or let him sleep? He took a while to wake up, but I didn't want to disturb him. I decided I'd let him sleep. I chatted with Loor as we grew closer to the collage Mark was attending. I was exhausted; driving for hours in a row was horrible.

Finally I reached the guest parking lot. I turned the car off and immediately Loor was out of the car, looking for Courtney. "She's inside. Let me get Spader and we'll go see her," I soothed. Wow, Loor was about to eat someone alive. Then again, I'd probably be even worse than her if my little Vo vanished…

I quietly opened the passenger door and gently reached in, pulling Spader into my arms. Loor closed the door for me and smiled slightly as I pulled Spader closer. "You really love him, don't you?" Loor asked softly.

I looked down at him and smiled. "An absolute ton."

I felt him shift in my arms and his eyes slowly opened, gazing sleepily at me. "Are we here?" he asked softly.

I gave a nod, still smiling lovingly at him. "Just got here."

I carried Spader across the parking lot, but he wanted down as soon as he was a tad more with it. We walked side by side, Loor anxiously leading or slipping behind, walking on our heels when she didn't know the way. I had to stop at a map once, because the collage campus was so huge, but I got us there. I carefully scanned each dorm number until we reached Mark's. I only had to knock once and the door quickly opened.

"Bobby!" Mark cried excitedly. I smiled at my best friend and I was surprised when I felt Spader press himself closer to me. Was he jealous? I looked him over curiously; his eyes were pretty much emotionless, but he had a tiny frown on his lips. He looked like a small child clung to his mother's leg, carefully examining a stranger.

I tugged him close to me and he immediately relaxed. "Hey, Mark, how's it going?" Mark didn't know about me and Spader. It was going to be extremely awkward to admit to my best friend that I was gay. Great.

"Collage pretty much," he replied, looking Loor and Spader over in slight wonder. He still found it amazing that they came from different worlds. "Come in," he offered.

The three of us entered his room and we spotted Courtney on the couch. Both she and Spader tensed when they saw each other. Loor broke that tension when she went to Courtney, asking if they could talk. The two left the room and left Spader and me alone with Mark. "So, you don't have a roommate?" I asked curiously plopping down on the couch where Courtney had been sitting before.

"Yep, only me," Mark replied. "I like it that way. I'm surprised to see you here Spader, what's up? Not ready to head back to Cloral yet?"

Spader, who had been curiously gazing out a window, suddenly turned his gaze to Mark. Then his gaze fell on me for a split second before he spoke. "I'm not going back any time soon."

Mark's eyes widened. "Are you going to try to get back with Courtney?" He asked in surprise.

I decided it was my turn to speak up. "No, he's already taken." Mark was obviously about to ask who Spader was with before I pulled Spader into my arms. I kissed him softly, holding the kiss as I tangled my figures through Spader's long hair. He was a bit tense in my arms at first, but he quickly melted, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I pulled away for breath and looked at Mark for his reaction. His eyes were very wide. "Oh."

"Spader and I have been dating for a while. I wanted to tell you but… you know how homosexuality is. It's not exactly smiled upon. Mark, I totally understand if your freaked out to be around me now, but I really love Spader a ton."

"No, no, Bobby! I'm not freaked out at all! I'm just a little jealous is all… I wish I'd know you were into guys before," Mark replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"What?" I cried in surprise.

"Well… I've kind of had a crush on you, forever. Then there was Spader, but he was so out of my league I didn't even hope for it. Now you've gotten really out of my league as well, so it's okay."

My eyes were wide. Hearing that my best friend had a crush on me was rather new news. Spader was very tense beside me. I turned toward him curiously. Jealously and fear filled his eyes. I couldn't blame him for suddenly acting this was after what I'd done to him today. He didn't want anyone else laying their hands on me. I reached out so my hand rested on his lower back. I had no right to tell him not be jealous. I pulled the aquaneer in my arms and he relaxed. "Tired?" I asked curiously.

"I slept the way here," he replied.

I chuckled softly. "You're tired."

Spader shrugged, letting his eyes fall closed. "The 4 of you can all stay here," Mark offered. "There's the couch bed, my bed, and my roommate's would-be bed."

"Loor and Courtney probably wouldn't mind sharing a bed," Spader murmured softly.

I placed my finger to his lips to hush him and gave Mark a shrug. "That'd be great. Thank you, Mark. It really is a long drive. Spader just isn't made to sit still that long." Spader's eyes remained closed and I smiled.

"Bobby," Mark asked curiously. I gave him a questioning look at he continued in a soft voice. "Have you and Spader made love?"

Spader's eyes opened at that. I blushed. "Yeah," I said softly, my gaze meeting Spader's.

"What… what was it like?" Mark asked quietly.

"I don't know but it's just really intense. I love doing it with him, especially if I can make him feel good."

"Bobby," Spader whispered softly, reaching out toward me. I pulled his lips toward mine and claimed them as my own. I felt his tongue gently brush my bottom lip and I quickly sucked it into my mouth. I'm not sure if Spader was horny, but he was in a very loving mood. His legs wrapped themselves around my waist and I smiled at him. "I love you," he spoke up softly.

"Love you too," I murmured softly into his neck. I looked at Mark apologetically. "Sorry." His eyes were wide and he was blushing a deep shade of red. I smiled slightly. Spader and I must be putting on a nice show. I gently bit Spader's neck, suddenly regretting it. It was a habit I'd gotten into and it made Spader really aroused. There wasn't anything wrong with that, it was just that I really wasn't able to satisfy Spader at that second.

I felt his hands grip my shoulders tightly. "Bobby," he panted softly into my ear.

"Sorry, Spader. I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry," I apologized. Mark was staring at us in wonder.

I felt Spader sort of deflate at hearing I wasn't going to be making love with him. "Do you have to go to the bathroom and take care of yourself?" I whispered so Mark wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine," Spader answered, settling into my arms. I smiled apologetically again.

"The two of you, if you want, I'll leave the room," Mark choked out.

"That's okay," I laughed, "we're not horny sex addicts. You know what though, one day, me and Spader should perform for you. The show wouldn't be free though."

Spader sent me a curious look, but didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't very modest. As long as my hands stayed on him, he'd be happy. Mark was another story. He was bright red and wide-eyed. "W-Watch the two of y-you make l-love?" he cried.

"Sure," Spader replied with a shrug, nuzzling into my neck. I chuckled and stroked him lovingly.

"What's the price?" Mark asked warily.

I curiously ran my hand down Spader's body. "Tending to my lover's aching need of course." Spader arched toward my hand. I chuckled again, cuddling him.

Mark obviously seemed okay with that, because his eyes started to roam Spader's body curiously. I think he was trying to envision my lover undressed and erect. I felt a bit of jealously jump at me but I was able to push it away when Courtney and Loor entered the room.

Courtney's eyes were wide. I was holding Spader. "The two of you are dating?" she cried.

Spader sat up and looked at her. Obviously he wanted me to answer or he would have already. "Yes, we're dating, Courtney."

Courtney then looked at Loor. "You weren't lying…" she murmured softly. Then she looked back at Spader. "Is this why you stopped hugging and kissing me—because you were with Bobby?"

"I hugged and kissed you while I was with him. I stopped when he said we'd be together forever. I didn't want to hurt you, but…" I looked at Spader to find he was gazing at me.

Courtney sighed softly, shaking her head. "This is ridiculous. I dated Spader, and he was dating Bobby behind my back. Then I was dating Loor behind Spader's back… And Loor was dating me being Bobby's back. We were all cheating on each other!"

"Yep, and all the secrets are out now," Spader replied. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm actually yours. I win!"

"Spader, you own Halla," I laughed softly.

Courtney sent us both a stern look, but neither of us cared. Courtney turned to look at Loor. "Then are we together again?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," Loor replied, pulling Courtney close.

The two kissed and I think Mark was busy having a nose bleed moment. "Everyone's happy," I sighed contently. Everyone looked at me when I yawned loudly.

"I guess all of you should get some sleep. But, I want to hear about how all of you got together. Bobby, did you and Spader just start dating out of nowhere? And I'm really interested in Courtney's and Loor's story."

So all of us sat around and explained our stories of how we all ended up dating each other. I was really interested in Loor's and Courtney's story. I wasn't as funny as Spader's and mine though.

"Wait, you mean when you went to go check on Spader on Cloral, the two of you were really making love for the first time?" Courtney asked me with wide eyes.

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I hadn't planned it. I really was worried about him. I didn't expect to make love with him… Spader, how did you talk me into making love with you anyway?"

Spader tilted his head curiously in thought. "Um… I didn't. We were kissing then you turned me on and… um… I guess me being aroused got you excited as well and we ended up in my bed then… Uh, you get the idea," he explained awkwardly.

I laughed, hugging him. "Oh yeah. You were reluctant, weren't you?"

"Not reluctant. I wanted to be yours. It's just, it was the second time I was exposing myself like that. On top of that, I knew I was going to be on the bottom and I knew it was going to hurt… really bad. I was scared," he replied softly.

All of us sent little smiles at Spader and Mark spoke up with another question. "What was he like on you two's first time, Courtney?"

Courtney laughed softly, shaking her head. "I can't deny it… absolutely amazing. All he cared about was me. All he wanted to do was please me. Neither of us were nervous or modest and Spader was so passionate. It was a fun night."

Spader winked at Courtney and leaned back into my arms. "Wish I could say my first was like that with Bobby," Loor sighed nervously.

I stiffened and Spader nuzzled tightly into my neck. I felt his hand gently clutch at my shirt. "Yeah, it definitely wasn't meant to be. I was clueless the whole time…"

"All I could think about was being upset at Courtney. I regret hurting her so badly now, I was really stupid," Loor said. I guess she'd told Courtney about making love with me already.

I nodded. "I regret hurting Spader… he had to walk in and see that. I feel awful. I put him through all that, and then he just forgives me, no questions asked."

"Mates forgive each other," Spader replied, yawning.

Mark smiled. "I'm happy for all of you then. It's late, let's get some sleep."

So we did. We threw some sheets on the spare bed and Courtney and Loor got it. Then we folded out the couch and threw some sheets on it as well. Spader and I slept there. It was actually pretty comfy. I got nice and warm in the blankets, holding Spader against me. I was also exhausted. All that driving really tired me out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That was a pretty long chapter, hope that made up for my lack of previous updates. I rushed a tab, so it probably it has a ton of grammar mistakes I'm going to have to fix (Meep! Sorry!). Review please! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry it took so long, but it happened. Inspiration hit and I've finished the story. I'll get the chapters up as soon as I finish giving them at least a bit of a grammar look over. Chapter 13 was the end to an extent, so think of these as the "AWWWW!" ending. It's a pretty long chapter, hope you like it!

-------------------------

**Chapter 14:**

I flinched as the sun shone in my eyes. I clutched Spader tighter and I felt his lips on mine. "Morning," he chimed happily, sitting up in bed. The covers fell away from his body and fully exposed it to my eyes. I chuckled softly and sighed.

"You can't wake me up that way anymore, Vo."

Spader sent me a confused look and stood up, making his way toward our bedroom door. My eyes widened slightly as the sight of his perfect body in motion. I sighed, squeezing my eyes closed as I fell back into the bed he and I shared.

"Bobby, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, pausing by his bedroom door. His worried gaze was fixated on me.

I smiled at him, pushing myself from our warm bed. "I'm fine. So fine, I want to take a shower with you. Is that okay?"

Spader practically beamed and he immediately reached out, grabbing me by the hand. It didn't take long till he'd dragged us both, butt naked, to the bathroom. I usually didn't take showers with him anymore, so this was a treat for both of us.

I gasped softly as he tugged me under the warm water with him. The water was really hot. The bathroom always felt like a sauna when Spader got out of the shower. I smiled and held him close. He was really happy today. "We've been together one whole year today, haven't we?" I asked softly. Spader looked up at me, his eyes dazzling with absolute delight. He gave a quick nod before letting me go and beginning to wash his hair.

Once we were clean, we both wrapped a towel around our waists and went to get dressed. I'd been staying with Spader on Cloral for about a month now. It was great spending time on his home territory. He went to work pretty early, so I'd just sleep in. By the time he'd come back I would have woken up and we'd go do all sorts of random fun things. Once he took me diving for pearls, another we went surfing, and we'd also gone on a type of waterskiing trip together once. When it started to get late, Spader would spear some fresh fish for us and sometimes we'd stop by the store to buy other things like rice to go with the fish. Then he'd cook us an amazing dinner. After that we'd watch the stars and moon on the rooftop. Sometimes to add a final touch to the day, I'd make love to him that night.

"We're going back to Second Earth today?" he asked me curiously, sitting at the edge of his bed as he watched me dress.

"If that's okay. Courtney and Loor might be worried about us. Besides, I want to do something special for you." Spader agreed to leave his home territory for a while and he didn't even bother to ask what I had in mind. He knew he wouldn't get an answer. Good Vo-Vo.

I really did have something in mind. Something really special. Spader and I had agreed to be together forever, but I'd never made if official. Neither of us liked the sound of being married (we were barley brushing our twenties!) but I was sure he wouldn't mind me giving him something extra special that he could have to remember our promise. Yenza had been holding on to it for me, so Spader wouldn't find it. I'd got it back from her last night to give to Spader today. I'd asked her all about what marriage was like on Cloral, only to find out it was a rather personal thing.

It wasn't a huge celebration, although friends loved to congratulate a newly wedded couple. Both the man and woman would present small gifts to each other. Usually a necklace, ring, or something that the person could hold onto like a special trinket such as an extremely valuable shell. The man almost always presented his first and the woman would choose if she was ready to return the feelings by presenting her own gift. There wasn't a wedding, but they each received a tattoo on the area between their hip and stomach to show their union. They both had the same symbol and the man had it toward the left hip while the woman had it toward the right.

I personally thought it was pretty cool. I had also asked her about same sex unions and she said they worked out pretty much the same as regular unions. She didn't ever look at me weird at the idea of me one day marrying Spader. If anything she seemed pleased. It was great. Cloral really didn't care about your sexual preferences.

I'd gotten Spader a necklace on a thin braided rope chain. The pendent was a beautiful shell that was a light yellow and harder than stone. It was an amazing shape, like a perfect heart. It wasn't to get married or anything, just a small gift to tell him how much I cared. Yenza said that was perfectly fine and that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Even if I did ask him to marry me he probably still wouldn't take it the wrong way. He didn't expect me to know anything about his territory's customs.

"Pendragon?" I looked at Spader curiously. I'd been in really deep thought and hadn't even noticed I'd finished dressing and that I was now holding some kind of fruit. Whoa. Spader was sitting on the back of the couch, in the process of taking a small bite of the blue fruit he was holding. His worried eyes almost never left mine. "You seem really out of it, are you feeling okay?" he asked softly, changing his mind about biting into the fruit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking a lot. About us, you know." I jumped when Spader's eyes widened in horror. I seriously think his heart stopped beating. "No! No! I'm not thinking of leaving you! I love you, Spader! No, I'm not leaving you any time soon."

Spader's entire frame relaxed but it took a few seconds because he'd been extremely tense. I flinched when he quickly wiped a bit of wetness from his eyes. He shed a few silent tears, trying to get the thought of me leaving him from his mind. I held him. He quickly recovered soon enough though, and spoke up, "About what then, Pendragon?"

"We've been together a while, what age were you thinking about getting married?" I asked.

Spader looked at me curiously, tilting his head. "Um… I've never really thought about it. Wait, are you asked me if I want to?"

"No, I know you're not ready for that yet. I'm just wondering."

Spader nodded. "Then I guess about my late 20ies or mid 30ies. I wasn't planning on finding someone like you, though. For you I'd even do it in my mid 20ies." Spader was smiling slightly before he took a bite of the piece of blue fruit he held.

"Okay then, well expect something from me when you're ready. Can I give you something a bit early though?"

Spader's eyes immediately widened. "What?" he asked curiously.

I smiled slightly, grabbing Spader's free hand and reaching into my pocket to pull out the gift. I kept it in my fist so he couldn't see it at first. I finally let the gift go by opening my fist over the palm of his hand. Spader was gazing at our hands curiously, wanting to see his gift. When I pulled my hand away, Spader's eyes widened. He dropped the fruit he'd been holding.

"Oh, Bobby…" he whispered softly. He seemed in slight shock, but he also really seemed to like it. He looked up at me, small tears in his eyes. I smiled tenderly at him, pulling him into my arms. Spader fit in them absolutely perfectly. "Thank you, Bobby," he whispered softly.

"You're welcome. I love you."

Spader pulled away from my shoulder, smiled at me, then kissed me ardently. I kissed back with equal passion, loving how perfectly our lips and bodies in general fit together. We were made for each other, no questions asked. He pulled away and replied, "I love you too, Bobby."

I playfully ruffled his hair and grabbed the necklace from him, putting it around his neck. It took me a few seconds to figure out the intricate rope clasp, but I got it. I pulled away and smiled. "Beautiful."

Spader lowered his eyes in embarrassment and stood up from the back of the couch we were sitting on. He made his way into the bathroom and I followed. I laughed softly; he was looking himself over in the mirror, examining the necklace he was wearing. I'd been a bit scared that it might look a bit too feminine on Spader, but it looked perfect. Almost like a beach-type necklace, except the shell on Spader's necklace was very valuable. I'd found it in the ocean when we'd been exploring, but I decided I'd wanted to give it to Spader as a present. It was shaped like a heart after all, right? When I asked Yenza about maybe having it turned into a necklace for Spader, she was very surprised and explained to me about the shell and how it was a very common union gift.

I reached out and tucked a piece of Spader's long black hair behind one of his ears. It had gotten longer and reached about two inches past his shoulders. I didn't think he had any intention of cutting it. That was fine with me, I loved it.

"Let's go," I spoke up, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the front door. He followed silently, and looked a little embarrassed as we walked down the street together holding hands. A few people sent us curious glances. Pretty much everyone on Grallion knew Spader, so that meant they knew he was dating me. I guess them seeing Spader with a union gift on piped a lot of interest in a few people. No one interrogated us though.

We reached the docks, told Yenza we were leaving, and then started on our way to the flume. We held each other close as we traveled through the flume. We arrived at the Sherwood house, and then walked to the apartment. It was a sunny Fall afternoon, warm but not too warm. There was also a perfect breeze, cool but not too cool. Courtney, Loor, and Mark greeted us as we entered the apartment.

"What brings you here, Mark?" Spader asked curiously after getting comfortable in my lap. The five of us had sat down to chat in the living room.

Mark sent me a curious look. It clearly read, "You haven't told him yet?" I shook my head and placed a finger to my lips. I planned on surprising Spader big time tonight. In fact, I had asked Loor and Courtney to do something important.

"Hey, Courtney, did you and Loor get the things I asked you to get?"

Both of them smiled slightly, but I wasn't embarrassed. They knew exactly what I was going to be doing with the items I'd requested of them. I didn't mind, I knew Loor and Courtney made love with each other as well. It wouldn't have surprised me if they'd picked up a few things for themselves.

"Yes, Bobby. Everything you asked for and few other things you might like. Most of them Mark's idea," Courtney laughed.

Mark blushed a deep red. "I-I though-"

"That's great Mark, thanks," I said kindly. Hey, any other objects I could have some fun with on Spader was fine by me.

Spader looked between the four of us in confusion. His eyes were a little wide. He knew these "things" were for him. "Pendragon?" he asked softly.

I chuckled. He switched between my first and last name frequently. He used my last name more often when people were around. "No, I'm not telling you, Spader. You'll find out later."

Spader lowered his eyes and I felt him shiver a tab. He was going over possibilities. I softly kissed his neck and bit his ear, drawing a whimper from the Cloran in my lap. I could tell he was working to keep himself calm and under control. Still, his hardening member wasn't invisible to my eyes.

"Bobby got me something," he spoke up, breaking the silence. He reached around his neck, tugging the shell out of his shirt.

"Oh wow."

"That's beautiful!"

"What kind of shell is that?"

Loor, Courtney, and Mark and responded. "It's called a True Heart on my territory, and couples give them to each other as union gifts," Spader explained softly. He was blushing a slight shade of pink. It was pretty much invisible under his tan skin though.

"A union gift?" Mark asked curiously and suddenly burst out in surprise, "ARE YOU TWO GETTING MARIED?!"

I smiled slightly, running my hands down Spader's back before absently massaging his shoulders. Spader relaxed as my hands massaged his muscles; he even gave me a little content sigh. "Not yet, I just gave it to him as a regular gift," I replied.

"Isn't it against the rules to wear it on Second Earth? It's mixing territories," Mark spoke up.

"I know, but he's kept it tucked in his shirt. On top of that, the chain it's on is material both Cloral and Second Earth have in common. The shell… Second Earth has shells. Still, this one is from Cloral and I know it's mixing territories… It's just that I'd like him to wear it anyway. We'll make sure it doesn't leave his neck," I explained.

The five of us talked for a while, and then went to the park for a walk before dinner. We had a nice dinner of chicken, but it was nowhere as good as Spader's cooking. I felt a bit bad because Spader hadn't eaten much—which was usually a hint that he hadn't liked it. But, he could have just not been hungry.

After dinner, we went walking again. The sun was starting to set, so it'd be dark and very chilly soon. Loor and Courtney went back to the apartment and Mark left with them as well. That left Spader and me alone. I held his hand as we walked, and every once in a while we'd catch each other looking at the other. We were just being an innocent couple; of course I'd made sure no one was around. Most people on Second Earth weren't keen on seeing two boys flirting.

I reached out and gently pulled Spader against me. He was nice and warm. That was nice, because it was getting chilly. I'd better get him back to our apartment soon. Before I took him though, I wanted him ready for what I had in store.

I lifted Spader's chin up slightly and he learned in for the kiss I gave him. He started to pull away, but I tugged him back, deepening the kiss. When we parted, Spader softly gasped for a quick breath and I laughed nervously, "Sorry." I hadn't meant to suffocate him.

"It's okay," he replied innocently, nuzzling into my shoulder. I tugged him toward a bench and made him sit down with me. Spader watched me curiously, and I frowned. He knew I was trying to turn him on. That took almost all of the fun out of it. I tugged him into my lap and I started to massage his back. He sighed happily, melting to my touch. This wouldn't turn him on, but he liked it.

"Spader?"

"Hm?"

"When did we make love last?" I asked huskily into his ear, groping his ass. Spader jerked upright in my arms and looked at me in surprise for my aggressive behavior.

"Um… a week ago?"

"Too long," I replied, brushing his long hair aside. I brushed my fingers around his neck and up and down his back. Then I placed feathered kisses down in jaw line, working my way to his ear then neck. Spader whimpered softly into my shoulder as my teeth bit gently at his skin.

My eyes darted at some movement and I noticed someone coming up the walkway in the dark. "Let's go," I whispered, tugging Spader into a standing position. Spader nodded, lost slightly in our passion. He was so cute.

We made our way back to our apartment, and found it empty. I silently thanked Loor and Courtney. They were both in their room, and they were going to let Spader and me have all the privacy we needed. I picked Spader up in my arms, surprising the aquaneer. I opened the door to our room, a smile on my lips. This was going to be fun.

"Pendragon, what are you going to do to me?" he asked anxiously. He wasn't frightened; Spader was always up for different things. Still, he wanted to know what was going to happen, because he'd been hearing about it all day.

"Have some fun with you, that's all," I replied innocently. I tossed him down on the bed and reached underneath for what I was looking for. I clicked on the lamp at well, thankful to find it was extremely dim. I preferred having a bit of light so I could read Spader's expressions when we made love. Because sometimes he'd say it was okay but his face obviously showed he was in pain. Still, being in a bright lit room was a bit awkward.

Spader sat up, watching me warily. I sent him a smile, crawled over him, and tugged off his shirt. Spader cooperated with me easily and we were both undressed in no time. I was curious about what I should do to him first, I didn't want to make him cum too quickly but I did have plans of making him climax a few times that night. The hard part I felt was going to be me holding myself back. Oh, and I had made an agreement with Mark that he could watch us. He was probably around here somewhere. Maybe I'd even call him out later to help me tease Spader.

I finally decided I'd just use my fingers for the time being. I grabbed the lubricant and spread some over my fingers. When I slid my fingers into him, Spader jolted in surprise. I pulled him into my arms so he was lying on his back. I slid two fingers in his ass and let them brush again his prostate. Spader shivered and nuzzled into my neck. I smiled, gently stroking him. I knew I had to be gentle, but when Spader got close he always begged me stroke him a bit harder.

"Bobby," he panted softly as he grew closer, I could feel how tense he was starting to get. So I moved my figures away from where I was stoking to another area of his prostate, leaving him on the edge of his climax all the time. It got him a bit frustrated, but I also knew it felt really good. We had switched roles a few times, and he had massaged me a few times. It was better when he was a receiver though.

I smiled slightly when I felt his hand lace itself through my freehand. I gave his hand a small squeeze and then moved it away from his hand to stroke his cock. He climaxed for me not long after. I smiled at him tenderly, he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat with his eyes squeezed closed. His breathing came in quick breaths before it slowed.

I kissed him gently a few times before he shifted slightly. I gasped in pleasure when I felt his hand wrap around my member, stoking me. I laid my hand atop his to stop him, "This night is about you. I'm getting all the pleasure I need just doing all this to you."

"But," he started to argue before I cut him off with a kiss.

"Please?" I asked softly, pulling him into a hug. Spader didn't agree, but he reluctantly pulled his hand away from me. I knew he liked to do things for me as well, but he almost always did more for me then I did for him. Tonight I was going to make up for those nights when I'd reach my climax before him and left him unattended to.

After we kissed a bit and Spader had recovered from his previous climax, I slid a lubricated vibrator into him. He'd never felt anything like if before, and he was immediately swallowed into the pleasure, climaxing almost immediately. It was fun to see his reaction as well because it'd almost scared him half to death.

I didn't get to do everything I wanted to my aquaneer, though. After his third climax, he was exhausted. I smiled tenderly, letting him drift off into sleep. I guess that left other things for me to do to him later. I'd completely forgotten that Mark was probably somewhere. Instead, I cleaned up some of the mess we'd made and tugged the covers over us so we could get some sleep.

-------------------------

This is such a long chapter for such a small detail to help the plot along about an inch. It surprised me that I wrote so much. Yet the next chapter is really short and covers a major detail. Obviously I'm a bit backwards. There are 16 chapters total, so look for 15 and 16 soon!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry it's so tiny… Spader's POV, enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter 15**

I flinched slightly and felt embarrassment creep over me. Bobby had made me cum so many times last night. I shivered at the though of that strange object he'd put inside me, the one that had sent out vibrations. It'd felt so good. Still, last night Bobby had been a tad demanding about making me cum and I was a little sore.

I sat up slowly and flinched. Oh well, the pain would wear off later. I looked at Bobby and smiled. I loved him so much. I reached up, anxiously wrapping my hand around my True Heart necklace. I did love it, a lot. I wanted to return a gift to Bobby, though. The only thing was that the thought of marriage kept coming to my mind. I didn't want that. It made me think of parents. No matter what, Bobby and I weren't going to be parents.

I felt guilt wash over me. I wanted to make Bobby happy… we were young now, but later I knew Bobby would want a child. I couldn't do that. I shivered. Maybe he could have a child with a girl, and then the child could stay with him and me. But… I didn't want a kid. At least, not now. Really not now.

I sighed and put the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think of Bobby having sex with a girl so he could have a child. I curled my hands to fists. The vision of Bobby and Loor having sex always came to my mind when I thought of a baby.

Bobby was still asleep, so I decided to let him sleep. I wanted to get dressed. I also really wanted to make my love something to eat but I was absolutely ban from touching the kitchen appliances on Second Earth.

I beamed and stood up; the thought of Bobby yelling at me for burning myself on something once was on my mind. I walked over to our dresser and I pulled out a pair of boxers. I slid them on and made my way toward our closet. When I opened the closet door though… I screamed, jumping a foot in the air.

Bobby jerked awake up bed. There was someone lying on the closet floor! My scream jerked them awake as well, and I realized it was Mark. I was still terrified though, but I was also confused. Why was Mark sleeping in our closet? "Spader, what's wrong?"

Arms were securely around my waist. I looked up at Bobby with a sheepish smile. "It's okay, it's just Mark. But, why's he in our closet?"

"Morning, Mark," Bobby offered. I nervously covered Bobby up the best I could with my own body. Bobby was still naked.

"M-Morning," Mark answered shakily. "After the two of you finished, I was too scared of waking you to move, so I slept here." He stretched and flinched. "Ow, everything hurts. That's what I get for sleeping in a closet."

"You were watching us?" I asked in surprise, looking at Bobby.

Yesterday, all they'd done was tease me about objects they'd bought Bobby. For me. I'd found out what they were now.

"I offered him to watch us make love; you seemed okay with it last year. I didn't want to let you know, because I didn't want it to ruin your moment," Bobby explained, tugging me into a hug.

I looked up pitifully. "But… it might have ruined the moment but… someone was watching when I was climaxing… I'm never so vulnerable except that one time…" I looked up at Bobby pleadingly. I felt a little upset my lover had never even let me know that someone was watching us. I frowned, Mark had seen my Pendragon as well!

"Spader, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd mind," Bobby explained nervously. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I broke the kiss, feeling hot blush cover my cheeks. "You're such a jealous thing, Spader," Bobby laughed. By the look in my eyes, Bobby knew what I was thinking. "You're still holding onto that?" he asked softly. He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Spader. I really am. I swear to you though, I'll never even dare to think about cheating on you. I've been good a whole year."

"I know... But… A girl can give you things I can't. You know you can't have a baby if you're with me," I answered.

Bobby smiled and ruffled my hair. "I know you don't want a kid, but you will later—like I will. We can adopt later, or we can mix our seed and put it in a girl. I'd love our child to look something like you, and neither of us would have to have sex with anyone else. But, we're not going to even consider a child until you're ready, got it?" Bobby asked.

There was so much love and kindness in his voice. I immediately dove into his arms, cuddling close to my love. "Okay," I sighed happily, "when I'm ready. I love you, Bobby."

Bobby smiled back. "I love you, too." He gave Mark a curious look and Mark quickly left the room. Bobby kissed me tenderly, and I kissed back with excited enthusiasm. "Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Never make me cum that much again, okay?"

"Okay."

Bobby healed me, and the two of us got dressed. I was especially excited and cheerful that day. Bobby had to work pretty hard to keep me tied down. But, he loved me when I was happy. So, our day was great.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	16. Chapter 16

And here it is—the final chapter. Enjoy! Bobby's POV.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 16:**

I woke up slowly and in a daze. I noticed two things immediately. The first was that I was on Second Earth. The second was that Spader wasn't there. The latter scared me to death. Spader always woke me up once he was awake or he let me sleep and would just lie in my arms till I awoke. Other times I'd wake up and he'd still be asleep. Point was that he was always there when I woke up!

I sat up and looked around frantically. When I didn't spot him anywhere in the room, I quickly got up and tugged some boxers on. I left our room and found my aquaneer curled up on the couch, sound asleep. He even had a loose black shirt on as well as a pair of boxers. I poked him a few times and his eyes slowly opened. "Bobby?"

"Why are you on the couch?" I asked anxiously.

Spader stared at me in confusion for a moment and looked around the room. "I don't know…" I grinned, yanking him into my arms.

"Have fun last night?" I asked hopefully.

Spader lowered his eyes in thought for a moment before looking back up at me and nodding. "It made me think a little," he explained. Last night I'd made rather passionate love to him.

I was a little upset he wasn't showing as much enthusiasm as I'd hoped for. Then I decided it was just because he was probably still tired. Spader was a sleepy little thing. But he was acting so strange. Maybe it was because we'd been on Second Earth too long. We'd been dating for 4 years now and we were always switching between Cloral and Second Earth. By now I was 22 and Spader was 24. All the Travelers knew we were together. "What did you think about?"

Spader reached his hand up and gentle gripped the necklace he wore. The gift I'd given him three years ago. I looked at him in confusion. "I know that you just gave me this as a regular gift but," he paused and gently reached into the loose black shirt he wore and quietly pulled out a small box, holding it up toward me.

I looked at him in confusion and hesitantly took if from him. He was watching me anxiously, so I slowly opened it, pulling out a braded silver chain with a large orb-like pendent. The orb was beautiful, it was silver, blue, purple, and green all at the same time and it shone beautifully. I looked at Spader is slight confusion, "Why are you giving me this? Spader, it's absolutely amazing."

"It's called an abalone pearl and… it's my union gift to you, Bobby."

I looked at Spader in slight awe. "You don't have to do this if you don't want. You know that, right? Spader, we have forever to get married. It's been 4 years. You don't have to."

Spader lowered his gaze away from mine. "I just… I want to. I want to be marked as yours and you as mine. I want you to have my gift to you, so I can wear yours properly. I love you, Pendragon. Please, can we be united forever?"

I smiled tenderly, pulling Spader into my arms. "Of course. As long as you want it, you can have it."

Spader looked up at me and winked, "Oh, yeah, I own Halla, don't I?"

Both of us laughed. Loor and Courtney peeked into the room to see what was going on. "We're getting married," I explained, still laughing slightly. When Spader and I came to Second Earth, we always stayed with Courtney and Loor. They weren't always on Second Earth, though. They spent more time on Zadaa now.

Spader gently reached out and laid his hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. "Bobby, after we exchange gifts, we usually…"

I grinned. "You'll have to excuse us, though." Spader and I really didn't make love that often anymore. Maybe once every two weeks. But when we did make love, it was still as amazing as our first time. Two times so close together was pretty unusual, but I was completely up for it.

Loor and Courtney both looked at me in confusion. They'd congratulated us already and had been saying something about a celebration until Spader had previously captured my attention. I picked Spader up in my arms and made my way into our room, laying him down on our bed. I drew the drapes and closed the door so we could have some privacy, then I turned my gaze to my soon to be _mate_. Spader smiled at me, slipping off the loose black shirt he'd been wearing. You can pretty much guess the rest. It was fun, very fun.

After we recovered, we explained to Loor and Courtney about going to Cloral to get marked. Both of them quickly decided they were coming with Spader and me. We had to call Mark as well. How embarrassing.

Mark was freaking out at us getting married. He was **really** excited for us. The five of us went to Cloral and Spader hooked us up with someone so we could get marked. He always seemed to know the right people. But, Spader was pretty popular.

I was a little nervous. I'd never gotten a tattoo before. I'd heard they hurt. When we were in the room to get marked, Spader showed me all of the types of symbols. There were hundreds. On top of that, you used two symbols put together. Not side-by-side either. They were interlocking, and depending on the artist, the interlocking was different. So, you and your partner's symbols were truly unique.

Spader's first name's character, Vo, meant freedom. That was our first symbol. My name didn't have a character (because it wasn't Cloran), so Spader chose one for me. It meant traveling. That made me smile, and I liked it.

The letters were very pretty. The artist sketched it out for us first, and both Spader and I loved it. Spader went first. Usually the dominant partner went first, but Spader wanted to because he knew I was nervous.

He lifted his shirt up and he laid down. The artist cleansed Spader's skin with some solution and let it dry. Apparently it numbed and cleaned the skin. Then the artist began to work. He did the thin outline first. We were having our symbol done in black, Spader's favorite color. Pure black was a rare color, royal blue was the most common color.

After the outline was done, the artist outlined the shine marks and began to fill in the rest of the symbol. Spader's skin was red around the area and I knew he was feeling a bit of pain, but he didn't even blink an eye. He had a pretty good pain tolerance.

It looked very pretty. The artist covered Spader's finished tattoo with another kind of solution and told him to stay away from water for at least 36 pecks (12 hours). He then looked at me, "Your turn."

Spader smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. It really doesn't hurt." Spader went ahead and took his shirt off before he stood up. He was supposed to let the solution dry completely before having anything rub against his brand new tattoo (like a shirt).

I took a nervous breath and laid down. Spader sat beside me. He was delighted I was going to be marked as his. Actually, he was just delighted in general. "It's actually pretty rare to do same sex unions," the guy said as he cleansed the area. "Really common to see same sexes dating, but they usually don't go though a union. Probably because of children."

Spader smiled. "We're either going to adopt or get a carrier. Well, when I'm ready," he laughed nervously.

The artist looked up with a smile. "Yeah, you've got to calm down a bit yet. But it's sweet the two of you are considering adopting. There aren't many orphans, but with a father or mother as an aquaneer, it's not uncommon to have that parent die in an accident. Sometimes the single parent left can't always cope too well and the child gets passed to another family member. Or a plague can wipe out the parents, but the child manages to live. Still, I can understand wanting your child to be of your own blood."

Spader nodded. "Bobby wants it to be from me, but…"

The artist grinned. "You're the jealous type, aren't you?" he teased, "you are always going for all the attention. I can understand a baby taking some of your lover's attention off you. But, if it helps, you won't notice at all. You'll be too busy taking care of the baby as well."

Spader was gazing at the ground. My eyes were wide. That was it? He didn't want a child for fear of the baby taking away some of my love for him? "Spader," I snapped firmly. He looked at me anxiously. "You're an idiot," I growled. The look on his face was sort of comical. It was a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger. "You think I'd stop paying attention to you? Geez! You'd probably take more work than the baby! Nothing can come between my love for you. A baby can only make it stronger, which isn't possible because I love you as much as physically possible right now."

Spader had a light blush covering his cheeks. "Will your love die for me if we had a baby?" I asked.

"Of course not."

"Exactly."

Spader shifted anxiously. The artist spoke up, "I love my wife just as much as I always did before my son was born. We don't express it as must in actions, but that's nothing to do with our relationship. It's just age. Think about you're first weeks with your lover, you were probably on a high and making love three times a day. It's not the same now, is it? But you obviously don't notice or mind, because your getting unified with him. Spader, there's nothing to worry about."

Spader sighed softly and smiled nervously at me. "But I'm still not ready."

I smiled back. "I understand. When you're ready. Just don't let any fear get in the way, okay?"

He nodded and the artist smiled. "Now, let's try to finish you." I flinched as he started on the outline. A lot of the numbing had worn off while we'd been talking. I endured it though. It wasn't too bad. It hurt, but I survived. I looked down and smiled as it began to take shape. It was an amazing feeling. I looked at Spader and the mark on him. I liked this Cloran tradition.

Once we were both done, he headed back home to Spader's apartment. Mark, Courtney, and Loor were all there. We showed off our marks and Spader explained about the symbols for them. Then well… they made Spader and I take off our shirts and take pictures together so our marks were visible and our gifts to each other stood out against our skin.

We weren't advised to make love because it'd be hard to lay on top of each other with our skin stinging where our new tattoos were. Oh well, that didn't stop me from playing with Spader at least a little.

The next day, Yenza showed up and congratulated us. On top of that, several of Spader's friends from other habitats went out of their way to visit as well. They threw a huge bash for us at Grolo's. It was fun, but pretty embarrassing considering unions were a bit personal on Cloral. But, yeah, I can assure you the whole territory of Cloral knew about us. Even _Faar_. They called upon us to personally congratulate us. I guess that was appropriate, because Spader and I were the ones that saved them.

Loor and Courtney had a child about a year after Spader and I got married. Courtney was the one that carried the baby. Spader and I were always visiting them and we'd been lucky enough to be there for the birth. The father had been a trusted Batu friend of Loor's. The baby was very beautiful, with Courtney's eyes, Loor's hair color, and their mixed skin colors, a sweet baby girl. When we'd gotten a nervous Spader to hold the child, I gasped. He was so gentle and nervous… it had my desire for a baby of our own spike off the charts. Spader noticed it too, considering how aggressive I started to get when we made love. It didn't start with our usual kissing and gentle touching. It started with me slamming him down onto of bed and just being so desperate to release my seed into him. I was trying to get him pregnant; even though I knew it'd never work. I never hurt him, but I was really rough. In fact, it was almost the end of us until I forced myself to face the truth that it just wasn't time and that my roughness was just making my chances for a child even smaller.

And, much to my surprise, a month or two after Loor and Courtney's child, Spader nervously grabbed my hand and told me about something that had happened that day. One of his close friend's wife had passed away giving birth. His friend had committed suicide. Spader had been asked if he would take the child. And… he'd said yes.

I flinched, not wanting it to have happened like this. But, Spader assured me it was okay. We had to make some preparations of course. We moved into an apartment with two rooms so the baby would have a room. Spader and I were well off financially with Spader being both a field aquaneer and on the pilot's crew. I even helped out the vators sometimes for old time's sake or if I got bored, not that the money was really needed.

And when I saw Spader holding our baby, I couldn't help smiling. He was actually a very protective parent. And, the child was beautiful. It was a baby girl and she had wide blue eyes that looked the color of the ocean. She had black hair and ivory skin. Obviously her skin would darken when she got older though.

We decided when she grew up that we won't tell her the full truth. We'd let her know she was adopted, but tell her that her parents had died of illness. We'd love her a ton, which we already did, and we'd keep her healthy and happy. She was named Kaoru after her birth parents, but her first name had never been chosen. I let Spader pick, and he choose Ta for calm because she slept so much. It was kind of funny actually. I'd walk into her room and Spader would be in there wanting to play with the baby but she wouldn't wake up. So he'd be having a bit of a fit himself. I'd hit the nail on the head when I'd said Spader would need more care then the baby.

He was more in the parent mind frame, but he was still the same old Spader. Things were forever happening to him and he was the same cheerful excitable person he'd always been. He was still jealous, too. Not just for me though. If someone was holding the baby a bit too long for Spader's taste he got jealous at _that_. Even at me for holding the baby too much. He was a playful jealous though, so I always had to laugh when he'd snatch Kaoru back.

But, I was true to my word and my love for Spader was always strong. We almost never had a disagreement, except over the whole Traveler business. Spader didn't want her to know, but I knew it was impossible to hide. We lived on Cloral now, rarely visiting Second Earth. The apartment Courtney and Loor had shared had been sold because they'd moved to Zadaa.

Spader and I managed to make an agreement. We wouldn't tell her unless she got suspicious when she was older. And I had a feeling she might, but Spader was confident that our Traveling days were over and that the Traveler legacy and Saint Dane would fade away.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

I really hope that's a good ending! It's so hard ending such a long story. But, I had to put little Kaoru in there. Well, it's over D: Wow… I'll still be going back and editing old chapters so they're grammar is better. But, if you've been around from the beginning and bothered to read my whole story: thank you and I hope you liked it. Every if you're one of those anonymous reads that doesn't feel like reviewing/doesn't have an account to review with. I love looking at my view count, and I do know you guys are out there, and it makes me happy :D Even though the story is over, I'll still love getting reviews. I even have it set up to obtain reviews from someone who doesn't have an account. So, thank you for being a reader, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
